Arctic Fox Sage
by rougefox666
Summary: A six year old Naruto is running through the Forest of Death and discovers the a Beautifully snow white fox with a contract in its mouth. Now with the ability's of the arctic foxes he will change the world. Smart strong Naruto. harem
1. The meetings

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

The story begins with a young boy running to the forest of death. The boys features are sun kissed blonde hair, deep blue sapphire eyes, 6 whisker marks on his face 3 on each side, slightly tanned skin and was a measly 3Ft 8 his name was six year old Naruto Uzumaki. (Why am I hated, beaten, staved.) these were the thought of Naruto.

Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't realize when he entered the forest there was a baby fox that he tripped over. The fox had the softest fur which was a beautiful white with a little gray spots on her body she also had deep ocean blue eyes, the strange thing was that the fox had a bright white scroll on her back. "Watch were you are going you idiot." said the anger white fox.

Naruto looked at the white fox for a couple of seconds before screaming at the top of his lunges**"you can talk and who are you calling an idiot**!"

The fox tilted her head at the question before saying "you can understand me."

Naruto nodded his head dumbly before asking "what your name is and what's up with the scroll on your back."

The fox chuckled before saying "my name is Yuki daughter of Yumi the leader of the arctic foxes and the scroll on my back is our contract I'm looking for someone worthy of it."

"Cool how you know who is worthy and do you think it could be me?" asked Naruto.

Yuki looked deep in thought before saying "well mom always told me I wound know them when I see them, so I guess it could be you."

"Cool do you want to stay with me and be my companion in till you find this person" asked Naruto.

"Well my parents always told me not to trust strange humans but you look fun why the hell not." said Yuki. Right when the new friends were about to leave they were assaulted by kunais.

Anko Mitarashia was running the forest. The attractive (image how she looks in the show) 16 year old was having a bad day and just wanted to get away from the annoying population of civilians. That's when she saw somebody in her forest so she decided to get their attention. "**What the hell do you think you're doing in my forest?"** Asked Anko

Naruto was frozen there was a crazy lady in front of him that just tried to attack him for no reason. Since he had nowhere to run he decided to answer her. "I just wanted to get away from those damn villagers."

Anko glared at Naruto before soften her gaze and asking "what your name gaki."

Naruto replied "Naruto Uzumaki and this is Yuki what's your name?"

"My name is the beautiful, sexy and single Anko Mitarashia" well holding up the peace sign.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion before asking "why you are single?"

She thought for a few seconds before coming up with a lie "I want to work on my ninja career."

"Cool do you think you can train me?" She thought for a couple of minutes before deciding. **EVIL CLIFFHANGER ONE THINK I WILL BE RUNNING A POLL FOR FIVE GIRLS TO ADD TO THE HAREM**


	2. training with a crazy teacher

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"Sure gaki all train you on 3 conditions one. You don't complain, two. You do what I say when I say so and three. I will train you till your seven then you start the academy and your own" said Anko with a sadistic smile featured on her face.

"Ok" said Naruto well thinking to himself (what the hell was I thinking who asks someone that attacks them to train them). Little did he know the same thoughts were running through Yuki head as well? "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Anko sensei" said Naruto as him and his company leave to go back to the hell hole a village known as Konoha.

She shouted at the top of her lungs "**be here at 5:30 tomorrow morning and don't be late! **Well I guess I'll go get the torture I mean training supplies." said a laughing Anko as she left in a shunshin jutsu.

Back with Naruto and Yuki they just made it back to Naruto's dump of an apartment after ignoring all the whispers and glares. "Well make yourself at home I'm going to go take an ice cold shower." said Naruto.

Yuki turned her head in confusion before saying "I thought humans like warm showers not, ice cold showers but you are a weird human you know that but that's why I like you."

"Um thanks I guess but to be honest it's because my dick of a landlord won't let me have warm water." said Naruto who looked like he was going to break down and cry.

Yuki looked at him softly before walking up to him and rubbing up against him. Then said "you're not alone any more you have me and that crazy snake lady, we will help you, be your friends, protect you and help you reach your goals."

Naruto looked at her for a few minutes before petting her behind the ear much to her delight. "Thanks well let's get ready for bed." said a cheerful Naruto. Once he was done in the shower he got into his tiny broken down bed and went to sleep with Yuki snuggling into his chest.

When Naruto got up in the morning he looked at his clock before seeing it was 4:30. "Ugh why the hell do I have to get up so early." said a groggy Naruto.

Yuki for her part just looked at him before saying "stop complaining it's too early and you said you wouldn't."

"Who's side are you on anyways Yuki" said Naruto. Yuki's response was "the one who lets me sleep so go get your day going so I can get back to my sleep." Naruto mumbles incoherently before going to the bathroom. One he was done he started cooking his ramen

when Yuki walked out of the bedroom and looking at him and saying "you need to eat healthier or you will always be short".

"**Hey I'm not short and this is all I can afford on my allowances!" **screamed Naruto.

"Why don't you just steal and hunt for your food?" Asked Yuki in a calm and soothing voice.

"I don't know how to hunt and isn't stealing wrong and illegal?" replied Naruto.

Yuki shakes her head no and says "it is illegal but only if you get caught and it's not wrong because they treat you unfair and makes it to where you can't eat healthy. For the hunting aspect I'll teach you."

"You will thank you well let's get going to meet Anko sensei I don't want to know what happens if I'm late" said Naruto well shuddering. With that said the two friend's went off to the forest.

When they got to the forest the two had to dodge a barrage of kunai. When they looked up they saw Anko sitting on a tree dango in one hand and a kunai in another. "What the hell Anko sensei why are you throwing kunai at us!" said Naruto.

"Well to answer your question this is the start of your training" said a very calm and relaxed Anko. Which in turn made Naruto nerves.

"Great she is extremely crazy and I had to go and ask her to train Me." mumbled Naruto.

"What was that Naruto?" said Anko with a sickly sweet smile.

"Nothing." replied Naruto.  
"Good now put these on." With that said Anko through him 20 lbs. weights. He put them on and realize he could barely walk but decided not to complain Les suffer Ankos wraith. "Okay I want you to do two sets of 20 pushups and sit-ups, then run 2 laps around the village then last but not lest we will study or play shogi to get you smarter we will alternate each day except Sundays will be your free day." explained Anko.

"So on Sundays all teach you how to hunt." said Yuki.

"Sweet let's get started." said an extremely happy Naruto. With that Naruto started his pushups but realized Anko was extremely crazy. When he made a mistake instead of telling him she would just throw kunais at him."Damn Anko sensai really is going to kill me." Said Naruto. By the time Naruto was done with his pushups and sit-ups he had tiny cuts all over his body.

"OK gaki instead of kunias I'm going to throw snakes at you well you run around the city. Before you say anything it will help you get use to dodging. Got it?" asked Anko

Naruto nodes yes before making a silent prayer that he make it out of this alive. "Ready get going." And with that Naruto started running through the village and as Anko said he had to doge snakes.

"At least they're not poisonous." Naruto assumed. It took him four hours to do two laps. Now waiting for Anko to start her next lesson hoping it doesn't involve kunias or snakes. (Damn I'm tired sore and it feels like I was hit with a ton of bricks) Thought Naruto

"Okay gaki let's start with the history of the leaf. Today I expect you to read the first four chapters and remember them. Each Saturday we will have a test on what you studied during the week." Finished Anko

**Time skip Saturday**

**"**All right I'm going to ask you questions about what you learned every time you get it wrong I will throw a snake at you. So be careful or you will be injured. There will only be ten questions." Explained Anko.  
Naruto did decent on the test scoring 8 out of 10 but getting bit by two corn snakes still hurt. "Good job Naruto next time you can get 20 out of 20 because from now on their will be 20 questions pertest. Well I will see you on Monday." Said Anko

"Fine bye Anko sensai." Said Naruto. Anko just waved before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Yuki can we start hunting today?" asked Naruto. Yuki nodded her head and pointed to a tree.  
There are rabbits, chipmunks, and squirrels in this forest. I want you to close your eyes and take in the smells of the forest. You need to identify the different smells to find out what each animal smells like. Then you will track the smells and I will teach you how to kill. One last thing get a book on plants so you know what's poisonous and what's not." Finished Yuki

"Roger." Was Naruto's replied. His first couple attempts were failures before finally catching a squirrel.

"Good job know when you cook it make sure it is fully skinned and brown or else you will probably get sick." Stated Yuki and that's how it went for four months. Almost every day Naruto came home sore and had massive headaches. Now standing at 4ft 3 Naruto's hair grew out a little, his face still looked the same along with his body except for the start of muscles. Yuki to pretty much looked the same just a little taller coming up to Naruto's knee. Standing across from them was Anko who looked exactly the same.  
"Well time get stated first everything will stay the same when it comes to your education except we will alternate days. Starting today I will also teach you the basic academy steps Now for the physical aspect you will do 4 sets of 20 pushups and sit-ups and run around the village 4 times wearing 40 pound weights." She then threw Naruto the 40 pound weights. He just put them on and started training. Five hours later. "Ok this is the first few katas of the academy stance." Naruto nodded. Then started the katas Anko showed him which Anko notices a few mistakes.

"Hey gaki when you throw a punch turn your hand a little more and keep your other hand closer to your body so you can protect yourself better."

"Thank you sensai." Said Naruto before fixing his mistakes. This went on for six months Naruto was now smarter than most people entering the academy also his taijutsu was low genin.

"Well let's go meet Anko sensai for the last day of training right Yuki." Said Naruto

"Right." Was her response before both of them went to the forest of death.


	3. hanging with friends and deal with the

I don't own Naruto

Today was the last day of training before Naruto starts the academy. "Anko sensei I'm going miss hanging out with you even if you're a little psychotic" said Naruto. He was now seven years old. Naruto's spiky blond hair was to his neck, the boy had grown to 4ft 5, he was now covered in lean and wire muscle. His outfit was the orange jumpsuit he wears.

**Beginning flash back**

Naruto and Yuki were starting Naruto's stealth, hunting and stealing training. Well they were walking down the street to the forest they saw a hid ease bright kill me orange and blue jumpsuit."OK Naruto I want you to go by that that disgusting outfit." stated Yuki.

"Why in the name of hell would I buy that" said Naruto.

Yuki looked at him and said "three reasons one. I told you to two. because if you can hide in that you can hide in anything and three When you go to the academy you will look and act dumb so that everybody will under estimate you the you will also be safe from anyone who tries to get information on you." "Wow your smart I thought you just wanted me to look like an idiot."

"Well that to and thank you I know I'm smart." replied a happy Yuki. "OK I'll go buy it then we will get started training." said Naruto.

**End of flashback**

"Yeah gaki I'll miss hanging out with you to your the only person that lets me use them as a pincushion" said Anko. Over the year the two became best friends. When they weren't training the two were either hanging out in the forest or at the dango restaurant? Why the dango restaurant because well Anko said either they "eat their or she raises the weights and make him run the five laps backwards and blindfolded well she throws kunai's and snakes at him." So needless to say she won. Other than that his training with Anko he trained in stealth, hunting and training with Yuki. He did not know who was worse Anko or Yuki.

**Flash****back**

"Today Naruto we are starting your training" said Yuki.

"What am I going to learn today" said a cheerful Naruto.

"Today you are going to get a 15 minuet head start before I track you down and every time I find you I'm going to bite you" replied Yuki with a sinister smile. "Go" and with that said Naruto was gone like a speeding bullet. 15 minutes later we find Naruto hiding in the bushes. It took Yuki 20 minutes to find him before biting him on the back of the knee.

"Ouch! That hurt Yuki."

"Well if I was an enemy ninja you would be dead so be happy all you got was a love bite" said amused Yuki.

"What's with my sensei's being crazy" mumbled Naruto.

"What was that" Naruto said an icy cold Yuki.

**End of Flashback**

After that he learned to hide better from Yuki. Naruto can hide two hours from her without being found. His hunting skills are that of a fox he can track down his kills with extreme accuracy. He also knows every plant to eat and not to eat. Naruto also learned how to steal exemption mainly from the carts of food around the village. "Well Anko sensai how about I treat you to some dangos before I go home to night because tomorrow I have to see the hokage then go to the academy."

After hearing he was paying for dango she got stars in her eyes and started drooling a river. "Hell yeah gaki lets go." Then she grabs his hands and disappears in a speed that would make Gai jealous. They arrived in record time 4 minutes 30 seconds. They spend 4 hours there just eating and chatting in that time Anko ate over 200 dango well Naruto and Yuki ate 30 together.

"Well I guess now that I'm out of money I'll go home and go to sleep." Said Naruto.

"Yeah sorry gaki I didn't mean to eat that many dangos." Said Anko sheepishly.

"Its fine I should have made sure to keep you in check well bye." They went their separate was Naruto and Yuki went to Naruto's apartment and Anko went to her apartment.

When they got home Naruto said "well Yuki it's time to go bed we got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yep Naruto lets go to bed I'm tired" said a sleepy Yuki.

"How can you be tired when you sleep all day" stated Naruto.

"Well I'm up right now aren't I" replied Yuki.

"Yeah I guess you're right let's go to sleep" replied a tiered Naruto. When they fell asleep monuments later Naruto woke up in a sewer. "Where am I" said a drowsy Naruto**. **

**"So my annoying meat bag of a jailer has come to see me**." Said a voice.

"Who the hell said that and where I am." Then he heard a loud bang before turning around to see a gate with the kaji seal on it.

** "****I am the great and powerful kyuubi."**Then out of the shadows came a 50ft fox with beautiful blood red fur nine tails and ruby red eyes with slits going down the middle.

"The kyuubi I thought the fourth killed you although that would explain a lot of thing and I'm guessing you were sealed in me so that means we're in my head am I right." The great fox nodded dumbly before Naruto asked his next question. "Why did you attack the leaf?"

"**Well you see I was sleeping in my den then next thing I know I'm standing in front of two men. One that smelled of kids and snakes and the other that looked like a mummy and smelled like kids then I don't know what happen." finished kyuubi.**

"So it wasn't your fault I guess I can forgive you" said Naruto with a sad smile.

"**You would forgive me you really are just like your mother." Said Kyuubi.**

"You knew my mom did you know my dad and can you tell me about them?" Asked Naruto.

"**Yes I did and sure. Your mother was a red head known as Kushina Usumaki and your father was the fourth hokage Mintino namakazi." So for the rest of the night Kyuubi told Naruto about his family. "Before you go kit I want to give you three things one is to train you, two is to give you two blood lines and three I want to give you my sword when you graduate from the academy." Said Kyuubi.**

"Not that I don't trust you but what do you want out of the deal after dealing with Yuki I learned to ask those things" stated Naruto.

**"****Ah very smart well first I want access to your senses, second I don't want a weak host and last is a favor for anytime or place." finished kyuubi."**

**"**Fine as long as it does not in danger me or the village I can agree." Stated Naruto

"**Deal." Replied Kyuubi.**

**Well here's the next chapter a new character joins next chapter and the poll ends the 23 of august so get your votes in**


	4. meeting a girl and team assignments

Naruto woke up in the early in the morning after his meeting with the Kyuubi. "Hey Yuki get up so I can go to the bathroom and cook breakfast" said Naruto.

"Five more minutes Naruto" Yuki replied well snuggled deeper into his chest.

Naruto just shook his head and mumbled about "lazy fox's". Five minutes Yuki let him get up to start the day. After going to the bathroom Naruto cooked a very simple dish of cooked rabbit with a breaded herb seasoning. Yuki came out of the room after smelling the rabbit and took her halve of the rabbit.

"Naruto I don't know how you make this rabbit so savory and tender that it melts in your mouth but you do" replied Yuki in between breaths.

"Well I found out something interesting last night" said Naruto.

"What?" replied Yuki

"I found out that I have the Kyuubi in my stomach?" Yuki stopped eating her food and had a shocked.

"You have Kyuubi that is** awesome!" **Screamed Yuki.

"You know Kyuubi" Naruto said with a questionable look on his face.

"Yeah she's my idol I want to be just like her but not be in your gut oh how did she end up in your gut?" Asked Yuki.

"She was sealed in me by my father but enough of that lets get going to the hokages tower" replied Naruto.

"Yeah OK" replied Yuki, and with that they went to the tower.

Once they got to the tower. The two crept past the secretary and into the hokages office. When they walk in and looked at the third hokage who was mumbling about "demonic paperwork multiplying and wanting to burn every piece of it" when he heard a cough and looked up. "Naruto how long have you been there" ask Sarutobi.

"A few minutes we need to talk" replied Naruto. "Why of course my boy that's why I called you here" replied Sarutobi.

"I found out about my parents and the Kyuubi."

The poor old man fell out of the chair and looked at the boy in front of him before sighing and asking "how he found out."

"Kyuubi told me oh by the way she's not at fault for the attack some mummy and some guy that looks and smells like snakes" replied Naruto. Sarutobi for his part looked shocked Danzo and Orochimaru were behind the Kyuubi attack, the kyuubi's a girl and told Naruto about his parents.

Sarutobi just nodded before walking up to a picture of the fourth and opening the safe taking out two scrolls, and a key and handed them to Naruto. "These belong to your parents and here's the keys to their house behind the hokage monument."

Naruto let a small smile grace his face before saying" thanks old man what else did you need to talk to me about?" asked Naruto.

"Well there is someone new here and I need you to take care of her" replied Sarutobi. Before he could ask who someone knocked on the door. "Come in" screamed Sarutobi.

In came a beautifully girl with bright white hair covering one eye, a forest green bandanna on her head, her eyes were a beautifully royal purple with rings in them, she wore a tan vest over a mint green shirt, she had b cup breast and wore baggy black pants with a blood red stripe going down the side, she was 4ft 8 three inches taller than Naruto. "Hello my name is Ryuuzetsu I am 7 years and I'm from the land of grass."

"Well I'm Sarutobi the hokage and this is your guide Naruto Uzumaki".

Naruto checked her out before saying "yep I'm Naruto and the gorgeousness fox next to me is Yuki". Both people turned to the fox before Ryuuzetsu screamed "cute" then tackled the fox petting her behind the ears making her purr.

Sarutobi looked between the fox and Naruto before asking "how long has the fox been there".

Naruto and Yuki both sweat-dropped "she's been here the entire time we've been talking." So Naruto told him the story leaving out anything with Anko in it.

"Well that's an interesting story but you two should get to the academy" said Sarutobi. The two kids looked at each other than the clock and ran out of the room to the academy completely forgetting to say good bye. Sarutobi just stared laughing before putting up a silent barrier and pulling out his orange book and started giggling like a pervert.

The three companions made it to the academy just in time Naruto next to Ryuuzetsu who was still petting Yuki much to the little fox's delight. "Ryuuzetsu I want to let you know I'm going to act like an idiot and stick to the bottom of the class" said Naruto.

Ryuuzetsu looked at him and said "well how are we going to do it".

"Wait you want in?" Asked Naruto.

"Well yeah so we can be on the same team and I can pet Yuki any time I want" replied Ryuuzetsu.

"Fill her in Naruto I really like this girl" said Yuki in between purrs.

"OK." He then filled her in on her plan. When they got to the class they knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before hearing "come in". they walk in to the room to see a man with a scar going across his nose. The man's name was Iruka. "Hello you two must be the new students step forward and introduce your selves".

Ryuuzetus stepped forward and said "my name is Ryuuzetus". All the boys were looking at her with lust except one he was too busy brooding well the girls stared at her jealously.

Then Naruto walked up and said "my name is Naruto and I'm a good boy". This made everyone except Ryuuzetus and Sasuke who was busy brooding face faulted after picking them up. Iruka said "take your seats"

**Time skip after school**

"Well let's go check out my parents' house said Naruto." Ryuuzetsu nodded with Yuki. When they got up to the monument they looked are in till they found a seal on the mountain side. Naruto recognized it as a blood seal. So he bite his thumb and put it on the seal then a bright white light appeared and then there was a hole in the wall. The three walked into the hole when they walked in there was a beautifully three stories house with five acres and trees beautiful trees bright red and purples flowers, a large Crystal blue lake with lily pads on the top. Yuki took off running to the trees and meadows well Ryuuzetsu and Naruto walked into the beautiful house it had 10 bedrooms four baths a living room a huge kitchen and two hot springs. "Wow this place is amazing." said Ryuuzetsu."

All Naruto could do is nod his and say "yeah. Um Ryuuzetsu I Know this might be forward but do want to move in here with me" asked a nerves Naruto.

"Are you kidding I would love to live here with you and Yuki" said an excited Ryuuzetsu!

**Time skip seven**** years**

Naruto was now 5ft 2 his blond hair is now down to his shoulder, he replaced his orange jumpsuit with a loose black shirt with an arctic fox on front he now wore a trench coat with a nine tailed fox on the back, his pants were midnight blue and he wore steel toed boots. Ryuuzetsu was the same height at Naruto her hair was down to her shoulders, she was now a c cup and that's all that changed. Yuki was now the size of a Rottweiler but with a leaner body. They were waiting for their geining teams to be assigned. Iruka came walking in and started his speech "well time for team assignment's (team 1 to team 6 is the same) team seven is Sai, Sakara, Sasuke you sensei is Kakashi. (Team 8 - 10 is the same) and team 11 is Naruto Uzumaki, Ryuuzetusu, and Yuri Sowl your sensai is Anko Mitarashi wait here for your sensei." They waited for 15 minutes before two people walked in One was a man with a cigarette in his mouth his name was Asuma (looks the same as cameo) the second was a raven haired beauty her name was Kurenai (also looks the same as cameo) just then a purple ball crashed through the window with a banner that said **The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi**. "Hey gaki good to see you again." said a chipper Anko.

"Hey I thought you said you would never take students." said a confuse Naruto.

"Well I missed you anyways meet me at the fence outside of training ground 44 in ten minutes and don't be late." and with that she was gone. "

Ryuuzetsu we better get going or else you don't want to know". With that said the three teens disappeared after their crazy sensai.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"So let's get started with introductions my name is Anko Mitarashi, I like dangos, snakes, kurenai, and my forest. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, and a certain snake, my hobbies include drinking and eating dangos and my dream is to become head of torture and interrogation. Bandanna girl go next." Stated Anko.

"Um okay my name is Ryuuzetsu, my like are dangos, Naruto, Yuki and flowers. My dislikes include arrogant people, rapist, perverts, and fan girls, my hobbies are planting herbs and my dream is to be a great ninja."

"Next the black haired gaki" said Anko. "My name is Yuri Sowl my like are fish chicken pretty much all kinds of food, my dislikes are stupid people (he then looked at Naruto), and rapists, my hobbies is trying different food and my dream is to become anbu."

"OK last is foxy" said Anko with a smile.

"Well my name is Naruto, my likes are Yuki, ramen, Anko, Ryuuzetsu and Ellie, my dislikes are arrogant people, fan girls, rapist, perverts and that damn orange book that the hokage reads, my hobbies are hunting and fishing and my dream is to start a family."

"Good job everybody. So foxy what have you been up to and who the hell Ellie?" asked Anko

"Well you might want to sit it's a long story, see it started seven years ago." Stated Naruto.

**Flash back**

Naruto had just went to bed after his first day at the academy. 20 minutes later he woke up in his mindscape. "Hello Kyuubi what did you need?" asked Naruto.

When kyuubi came out of the shadows, she was no longer a giant fox but a woman that looked about 16. Her Hair was blood red, she still had ruby red eyes, and her skin was lightly tanned, she had c cups and was wearing a red kimono. "Hello Naruto it's good to see you again. Now first let me tell you my name is Ellie, second I will tell you what your bloodlines are and finally I would like to start your training today." Now Naruto smiled at that.

"So you real name is Ellie what a beautiful name." said Naruto

"Why thank you Naruto now let's get stated first your two bloodlines are the ice release and the ability to control fire which you get from me but it comes with a price." Finished Ellie.

"What's the price?" Asked Naruto

"Well it costs you more chakra than most jutsus and you could possibly hurt your cute little fox friend or the girl maybe even yourself that's why I want you to only use it as a last resort." Finish Ellie in a serious tone

"I promise I will only use it as a last resort. Know what's my training going to be?" Asked Naruto

Ellie just smiled before saying "I am going to teach you chakra control first, then some taijutsu, last some stealth training and this will be in till I think you are up to chunin level. So let's get started. I also don't want you to start on your parents scroll till you get a sensei got it."  
Naruto just nodded his head yes. "Good now when you wake up I want you to walk up to a tree put chakra into your feet and walk up it without using your hands. Now get a good night sleep" said Ellie before going back to bed.

"Damn are all foxes lazy well I guess I should take her advice." Then Naruto went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up and realized Yuki wasn't with him. "She's problem sleeping with Ryuuzetsu. Well I should make breakfast." With that Naruto went down stairs and made eggs with bacon and sausage, by the time he was down cooking Yuki and Ryuuzetsu were at the table waiting to eat. Naruto was not a pervert by any means but when an attractive girl is wearing a long white shirt and shorts he had to stop himself from getting a nosebleed. "Well here you to go." Said Naruto. Well moving his hand back so it's not mistaken for food.

"Damn Naruto these are delicious I didn't know you could cook." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Yep Naruto is a great cook." Said a chipper Yuki.

Once they were finished eating Naruto looked at them and said "I have to start training today so I will be back in a few hours before school starts want to come Ryuuzetsu?"

"Hell yeah let me go get dressed." With that Ryuuzetsu ran upstairs. 20 minutes later she was ready. The two walked to trees and Naruto explained what they were doing. Once he was done both walked towards the trees and started climbing. Naruto made it four steps before falling and Ryuuzetsu made it up ten steps before falling. They did it for a 1 hour and ten minutes before going to take a shower and go off to the academy.

**Time skip two weeks**

The two were walking home when Sasuke and his army of fan girls walked up to them. "Hey dope where you are going."

"I'm going home why?" asked Naruto

"Because why is the girl walking with you?" asked Sasuke

"Well we live together so if that all you need then bye."

The two started walking away when Sasuke spoke up again "hey loser you don't deserve a girl like that."

"Well that your opinion and we really have to go" Naruto said before walking past Sasuke and stealing his keys to his house then they were gone.

**Later that night**

Naruto went to sleep only to wake up in his mindscape. "I really need to change this place." Said Naruto  
He then concentrated and turned the ugly sewer into a beautiful grassy field with rolling hills and gigantic trees, along with a mixture of animals.

"Wow this is amazing Naruto." Said Ellie as she walked over to him.

"Thanks you deserve it for everything you've done for me." Said Naruto

"Well since you finished the tree climbing today. Let's get started on the next exercise. It's called water walking so same as the tree walking when you get to the water try to stand up on it. I will also teach you the starting katas of fox claw, you also need to get a medical book. Before I forget why you stole the uchiha's keys?" asked Ellie.

"Why do I need a medical book and you will see tomorrow." said Naruto

"Yes well the medical book is for the taijutsu oh and good night and have sweet dreams." Said Ellie in a teasing voice. Once she was finished he was cast out his mind and for the rest of the night Naruto was plagued with dreams about Ryuuzetsu.

**The next morning**

"Damn fox those dreams were weird" Said Naruto

"I didn't know you thought like that Naruto" said Ellie

"How are you talking to me." Asked Naruto

"Well I set up mental communication so if you want to talk just think or people will think you crazier then you are." Said Ellie.

He just nodded his yes then went downstairs to see the girls sitting at the table. "How are you two today?" asked Naruto.

Both said "good" before Ryuuzetsu asked "Hey Naruto can you teach me how to cook?"

"Sure we can start tonight now let's eat some cereal then go start the next phase of training." When Naruto finished they got there cereal. Then they went out to the lake and Naruto explain what water walking was. They both walked onto the lake. Again Naruto only took a few steps before falling in, and Ryuuzetsu made it a couple more steps before falling in. This went on for another couple of hours. Before the kids had to go to school.

**AT school**

Everyone was talking about stupid things except Naruto who was talking with Yuki. "So Yuki you got the plan?" said Naruto

"Yep Naruto I sneak into the jerks house and put sleeping pills in his food then tonight we sneak into his house and take embarrassing photos of him well he sleeps then put it in the newspaper." whispered Yuki

"Good know get going I can't wait till tomorrow." Said Naruto. Yuki nodded her head before sneaking out. Ryuuzetsu looked at Naruto then were Yuki left before asking "Where is she going in such a hurry?"

"Yukie's helping me with a prank that will be made public tomorrow. Do you want to help?" asked Naruto

"Of course your pranks are legendary." Said Ryuuzetsu

"OK here is the plan" and Naruto whispered it. Ryuuzetsu was trying not to laugh.

She looked at Naruto and asked "what do you need?"

"I need a pink stuffed bunny." Ryuuzetsu nodded her head and for the rest of the day they didn't talk except when asked a question but normally get it wrong to make people think they're dumb.

**With Yuki**

She had just made it to the Uchiha compound it was desolate. She was using her excellent sense of smell to follow Sasuke's scent. When she got to the house, she snuck through an open window on the first floor." Now if I where food where would I be. Ah the kitchen." When she walked into the kitchen she saw a woman that looked to be in her early 20's, her hair was long and black, she had black eyes, she wore a purple shirt with a yellow apron, her breast were c cup and she had on a tight black jeans. Before she was spotted she hid under the table

"I hope Sasuke is going to like this stew. I miss my happy son why did Itachi do this." She turned around to go check on the laundry. Right after she left Yuki got up from her hiding spot and put the sleeping powder in the stew. Then left to find Naruto.

**Back with Naruto**

"OK Ryuuzetsu we will start with something easy hamburgers. Now first you need to put salt and pepper into the ground beef and mix it together." said Naruto

"Okay." then she put a little salt and some pepper in the bowl and mix it with her hands.

"Good job next you put them into paddies, then put it on the grill and cook it till the whole thing is brown then you're done.

"Right" she made paddies, then put them on the grill and cooked them perfectly.

This is what Yuki walked into the kitchen. "Wow the food looks amazing let's eat so we can get on with the prank."

"Yeah" and with that they ate in perfect silence. Ryuuzetsu looked nerves before asking

"How did it taste?" Both stop eating before saying "amazing." Ryuuzetsu let out a breath see didn't know she was holding and said

"Oh here's the stuffed pink bunny you asked for.  
"I don't want to know where you got this." Said Naruo before saying"Well let's go." The three ran at full speed before going to the Uchiha complex.

**Uchiha complex Midnight **

"You girls ready?" Whispered Naruto

"Yeah lets go" "I'm ready" were there replies. The three walked into the front door do to the keys and crept through the house and into Sasuke's room.

"OK we got the supplies." Said Naruto. He saw both of them nod. "Then let's do this." said Naruto. Two hours later and 20 photos of Sasuke in a pink bunny suit and holding a pink bunny. The three snuck out of the complex and into the newspaper office. "Okay here is the plan we put these photos on the newspaper so let's hurry up so we can get some rest." Stated Naruto. It took them 30 minutes to do the work. They then went home to go to sleep.

**Next morning at the academy**

The three kids walked past Mizuki and Naruto slipped Sasukes keys and an orange book into Mizukis pocket before taking their seats. Naruto was reading his new medical book which the nurse gave him when Sasuke walked into the room he was more brooding then usual. "I demand to know how took the pictures of me in the bunny suit right now."

Iruka looked around and told "Everyone empty your pocket."

Once every one did he didn't see the key before Naruto spoke up "Mizuki didn't empty his pockets" Everyone looked at Mizuke who empty his pocket. He pulled out sasuke's keys and an orange book. Sasukes eyes widened "You were the one who did this Mizuki "said Iruka.

"What no I have no idea how it got in there." Said Mizuki

"You're telling me that the keys just got up and jumped in your pocket. I'm sorry Mizuki but we have to see the hokage." Said a disappointed Iruka

"I know" said a sad Mizuki.**  
**

**Next week at the academy  
**

"I'm sorry to inform you that Mizuki was thrown in jail for breaking and entering so we will not see him again for a while." Iruka and with that they got on with class

**Four years later  
** Nauto, Ryuuzetsu and Yuki had laid low for the four years only doing small scale pranks. Naruto was still having dreams about Ryuuzetsu all though it got worse when Anko and Ellie were in them to. They were still training lightly. Naruto was now proficient in fox claw and knew the human body inside and out. They still kept up with their idiot masks. Things have been going well with Naruto and Ryuuzetsu they were now best friends. "Hey Ryuuzetsu I got a new idea for a prank." said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Ryuuzetsu  
Naruto looked at her before saying "we go to the forest of death get a skunk and throw it into The gold room this weekend, when the civilian council is there."

"I love it how are we going to get in there thou?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"We won't need to, we just have to put it in the vent."

"Great" she said.

**The weekend  
**"Hey there is a cute skunk." Said Yuki

"Let's get it." said Naruto. He then set out a can of cat food in a cage. The skunk walked into the cage before a curtain was dropped on it and the gate closed.

"Well let's go drop this of at the restaurant." Said Ryuuzetsu. They finally got to the restaurant and let it run into the vent.

"I give it two minutes." Said Yuki. Two minutes later everyone came running out of the restaurant smelling of skunk. The Three friend left laughing.  
**Present time  
**"That how everything went after the prank on the council we had to stay low." was finished Naruto.

Anko was trying hard not to laugh. "OK since it's late we will take the gening test tomorrow good night." Then Anko left along with everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**To answer a question**

**One Naruto will sign the fox contract during the chunin exams. **

**The Harlem so far is Anko, Ryuuzetsu, Female Kyuubi, OC, Yugito, Samui, Fu, Tayuya, Female Haku, Sara, Mei, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Shizune, Malibu, Guren, Konan, Tsunami and Ayame. If you want anyone else send me a good explanation why and all consider it. Except Sakura, Ino and Hinata I already have plans for them. **

**The Next day five a.m.**

"OK gakis behind me is training ground 44, also known as the forest of death. Your genin test is to survive in here for 24 hours with nothing but a kunai knife and your know how." Said Anko with a crazy smile.

Ryuuzetsu looked at Naruto and said "you trained under her?"

"Hey she mellowed out over the years. She has yet to use me as a pin cushion and plus with Yuki we have this in the bag." Said Naruto.

"Are you serious this is her mellow." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Yep know let's get ready I know how to survive here." Said Naruto.

"OK go." Said Anko.

The three ninjas jumped into the forest for about ten minutes before they all stopped. "We need to find a good food source, water, make shelter, and find some mint plant to keep animals away." Said Naruto.

"Who put you in charge? Plus how can she expect us to do this it's too hard." Said Yuri.

"One I've had to survive in the forest before, two don't complain it's a test to see if we are capable of surviving in the field." Said Naruto.

"He's right so let's get going we are wasting daylight. So what's the plan?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"I got a plan. There is a stream a mile ahead of here. So we should set up camp there. Then I and Yuki will go get food, Yuri should go get the mint plant that is about three minutes east of the stream and Ryuuzetsu makes the shelter." Said Naruto.

"How the hell do you know this you're an idiot why should we risk are lives because you say so?" Said Yuri.

"Because I've survived here and I only pretended to be an idiot so let's just get this done then go our separate ways." Said Naruto.

"Fine loser." Said Yuri.

The three got to the stream and then separated to get their jobs done.

**With Naruto and Yuki**

"I thought you were going to punch that dick." Said Yuki.

"He is just like the rest of the villagers. If I do anything aggressive it will just make things worst so let's take are time getting the food." Said Naruto.

"Right so what should we do squirrel, rabbits, snakes, some of the fruit, or fish." Asked Yuki.

"Well how about you find the squirrels and rabbits, well I get the fruit and fish." Suggest Naruto. Yuki nodded her head and ran off to find her targets. Well Naruto went to the stream to get fish. "Now how do I get the fish with only one kunai?" Asked Naruto to no one.

**"Why don't you go break off a few sticks and make some spears." Said Ellie.**

"Ellie how are we talking right now."

"**I opened mental communication with you remember." Said a dead panned Ellie.**

"Right well thank you for the suggested I will do that." Said Naruto. He then walked over to the tree before snapping off the sticks. He then started sharping them into spears. "Ok time to get the fish." He said. It took him ten times before he finely caught a fish. Then another five tries before he caught two more fish.

"Naruto I found you." Said Yuki.

"Hey Yuki what's up." Said Naruto.

"I need you to help me bring back the rabbit I got." Replied Yuki with a foxy grin that freaked Naruto out because this smile usually meant trouble. Naruto nodded his head and followed Yuki to the rabbit. When Naruto saw the rabbit he froze. The rabbit was the size of a one story house.

"How the hell did you kill that thing?" Asked Naruto.

"I got skills." Replied Yuki.

Naruto looked at her like she was insane. "You're kidding me right. I mean the rabbits five times your size." He said.

"Just help me and don't question it." Said Yuki.

Naruto just sighed before grabbing the rabbit and dragging it back to the camp. It took him two hours to get it back to the camp. Ryuuzetsu and Yuri looked shocked at the giant rabbit.

"Where the hell did you get that rabbit Naruto?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"I have no clue ask Yuki she's the one that found it." Replied Naruto.

"I thought you were pretending to be dumb foxes can't talk." Said Yuri.

"I can understand them." Said a pissed off Naruto.

"Whatever loser when were done in this forest I'm switching teams so I don't have to be with you sorry excuses." Said Yuri well walking to the far side of camp and going to sleep.

"Fine Ryuuzetsu are you hungry?" Asked Naruto. She nodded her head yes. Naruto then starts to skin the rabbit and fish before putting them on the fire.

"Naruto are you ok?" Asked a concerned Ryuuzetsu.

"I'm just tired of the hatred of the village. I have no guy friends. I have Yuki, you, Amaye, and Anko." Said Naruto.

"Yeah well toughen up. I like you so does Anko and Yuki. We are your friends and I'm sure you will eventually get more friends." Said Ryuuzetsu trying to cheer him up.

Naruto just smiled before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. Ryuuzetsu was shocked at first before closing her eyes and started enjoying it. When he pulled away earning a small grunt of disappointment from her.

"Damn Naruto I wasn't expecting you to do that but wait to go." Shouted Yuki with her tail wagging in happiness.

Naruto blushed well Ryuuzetsu blinked. "I can understand you." She said.

"I finally figured out the human language and can know talk people. I'm only going to talk to people I trust though." Said Yuki.

"Well that's good to know now let's eat and then I will take the first watch." Said Naruto. They ate in silence still thinking about the kiss.

"So Ryuuzetsu do you want to be my girlfriend." Asked a nervous Naruto.

"Of course I will." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Great I'm so happy for you now Ryuuzetsu and I are going to bed unless you two want to make out all night." Said Yuki with a grin. Both teens blushed as Ryuuzetsu stood up and started walking towards the bed. Naruto stood up and grabbed her hand before giving her a good night kiss.

"Good night Ryuuzetsu and sweet dreams." Said Naruto.

"Yeah wake me up at 2 AM." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"OK." Said Naruto.

When Ryuuzetsu went to bed Ellie decided to start up a conversation.

**"Nice job Naruto but do you think she will be fine with sharing."**

"Why would she have to share Ellie?" Asked Naruto.

"**Because you have a bloodline. Since I trained you I guess you already know what that means." Stated Ellie**

Naruto was in thought before realizing "Shit you mean C.R.A don't you."

**"Hell yeah but at least you already have three woman." She said.**

"Three I have Ryuuzetsu but who else is there?" Asked Naruto.

**"Well theirs me and that Anko lady. You can try and deny it but with those dreams you had of us having a pillow fight in sexy lingerie says differently." Said Ellie.**

"I don't fine I forgot you can see my dreams. So what should I do?" Asked Naruto.

"**You should be happy most men would kill to be in your position. Oh who do you think the alpha female is going to be? Asked Ellie.**

"I don't even know if Anko likes me and if Ryuuzetsu would be fine with sharing me." Said Naruto.

**"Fine then talk to both of them in the morning. Now since that's taken care of when do I get to make out with you?" Asked Ellie.**

Naruto just face faulted before saying "When we get out of this damn forest."

**"Fine I will hold you to that." Said Ellie as she went back to sleep.**

"Naruto who are you talking to?" Asked a sleepy Yuki.

"The kyuubi anyways what are you doing up." He asked.

"Oh I heard you talking and I wanted to make sure you're OK." Said Yuki.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to talk to Anko and Ryuuzetsu in the morning." Said Naruto. Yuki nodded her head before crawling into his lap and going back to sleep.

For the rest of the night Naruto just stared into the fire until he was forced to doge a kunai effective knocking Yuki off. "Why hello Anko sensei did we pass the test?" Asked Naruto.

Before she could replied she felt a kunai to her throat. "Yeah Anko sensei did we pass?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Yes you did team 11 is now an official team." Said Anko with a smile.

"Great just great but did you have to throw a kunai you woke me up and I was having a wonderful dream too me and Naruto were walking through a meadow and." Yuki just trailed off looking embarrassed.

Naruto looked interested in what she was dreaming about and the two girls looked shocked for different reasons. Ryuuzetsu was shocked because of Yuki's dream and Anko was shocked that Yuki could actually talk.

"You can talk?" Asked Anko.

"Yeah but I only will talk with people I or Naruto trust." Said Yuki.

"Wait you trust me?" Asked Anko hopeful to make another friend. Yuki just walked up to her and lick her on the face.

"Of course I do. You have treated Naruto and me with nothing but respect but next time you wake me up it better be important or all let you figure it out." Said Yuki in her sweet voice.

"Right don't wake you up unless it is important. OK well do you want to go home, or train?" Asked Anko.

"Well we can train but first I need to talk to you three." Said Naruto. When he saw them nod he continued. "Well since I have two blood lines it means I'm going to be in C.R.A so I need to know how you feel?" Asked Naruto

"I'm fine with it as long as I get to choose the girls in your Harem." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"I like it. This means more people to pet me." Said Yuki with a smile.

"Why are you asking me it's not like I'm your girlfriend." Said Anko trying to hide her sadness.

"Because he wants to date you." Said Yuki.

"Wait you do?' Asked a hopeful Anko.

Naruto nodded his head yes before looking at Yuki and asking. "How did you know that?"

"Oh you talk in your sleep that's why I started sleeping with Ryuuzetsu." She Replied.

Naruto blushed with embarrassment. Before Ryuuzetsu got a grin along with Anko. "So Yuki what does he dream about?" Asked Anko.

"You, Ryuuzetsu and Ellie having a pillow fight wearing sexy lingerie." Said Yuki. Naruto mumbled something about "traitor foxes."

"Well I can't say yes or no right now let me think about it ok." Said Anko as Naruto nodded.

"Well he might just get to see that but know I want to know about his blood lines and why you didn't wake me up for my shift?" Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Let's go to the hokage and all explain there." Said Naruto. The three just nodded before Yuri finally got up.

"Yes let go I really need to talk to the hokage." Said Yuri. The three left the forest.

**Hokage tower**

"Hello kids what are you doing here." Asked Sarutobi.

Yuri stepped forward first. "I want to transfer teams. I'm stuck with a crazy sensei, a dumbass that thinks foxes can talk, and a girl that follow the dope around like a lost puppy." He said.

"Fine you can leave." Said Sarutobi. He nodded his head and left. Before Sarutobi looked at the others in the room.

"Well at least the old monkey let that asshole go." Said Yuki.

Sarutobi blinked then blinked again. "Did that fox just talk and call me an old monkey." He Asked.

"Yes I did but that's not the point right now. We came here to tell you about Naruto's blood lines. So let's get this done so I can go back to sleep." Said Yuki.

Sarutobi nodded before realizing "Naruto has blood lines as in plural."

Naruto sighed before retelling him everything about what happened leaving out the pranks.  
"So let me get this strait the kyuubi is female and her name is Ellie, You have the ice release with the ability to control fire isn't that you know opposite of each other." Said Sarutobi.

"Well yeah I have the ice realize and Kyuubi has the ability to control fire which she gave me. It's just not as strong as the two tails ability to fire." Explained Naruto.

"You do realize that you will be put in C.R.A right." Said Sarutobi.

"Yes I do." Replied Naruto.

"OK now that that's out of the way what will we do your team?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I have an idea. We can train and go on missions with Kurenai and her team." Said Anko.

"I don't know will your teams get along?" Asked Saritobi.

"We will get along fine Kurenia and Anko sensei get along fine. Ryuuzetsu and Hinata are friends and I have no problems with Kiba and Shino. We would also cover up the hole that they have on their team because they have no heavy hitters like me or Ryuuzetsu." Stated Naruto.

Sarutobi was impressed about Naruto's plan. "Ok that works." Said Sarutobi dreading the fact of the evil paper work.

"Fine we'll go to training ground eight and fined them. Also I know the secret to paper work." Said Naruto.

"You do please tell me." Said Sarutobi begging on his knees.

"Fine I will if you give me three favors and you don't tell the next hokage." Said Naruto. When he saw the hokage nod yes Naruto bent down and whispered it in his. He then stood up and his team started walking towards training grounds.

Sarutobi finally registered what he said before saying "It was shadow clones the whole time." He then summoned three clones and then picked up his little orange book and started reading it.

**Training ground eight**

When team 11 arrived they saw team 8 getting ready to start training. Anko smiled broadly before shouting "Hey Kurenai we need to talk."

Team eight looked at the voice before Kurenai asked "Anko what are you and your team doing here."

"Well since my one student wanted to transfer my team is down a man. That is why we're here because my team and your team are going to be together for missions and training until we can get a new member." Explained Anko.

"OK so what does your team know so we can figure out where to place them." Asked Kurenai.

Ryuuzetsu and Naruto looked at each other before Naruto said "we can do tree climbing and water walking. We also can do shadow clone jutsu."

Both Jonin looked shocked that these two could do that. "So we can climb trees to Naruto its nothing special." Said Kiba.

Naruto just shook his head before him and Ryuuzetsu walking towards a tree and started walking up it.

The three genin looked shocked. The Kurenai stepped forward and asked "How do you know that. According to your academe scores you two were near the bottom of the class."

"I can answer that one. You see when Naruto was starting the academy I told him to wear the orange jumpsuit and act like an idiot to deceive anyone who got a hold of his academy score. It was also to keep the council from interfering thinking he was an idiot." Said Yuki with a smile.

"That's why you're really smart Yuki and beautiful to." Said Naruto. Yuki just started licking Naruto on the face happy that her best friend thought that way about her.

"Where did that fox come from and how can she talk?" Asked Kurenai.

"Why don't people notice me? I mean really am I not noticeable." Said a sad Yuki.

"No Yuki you're very noticeable it's just that you're very quiet unless you speak and I'm sure Kurenai sensei is sorry for not noticing you." Said Naruto.

"He's right I'm sorry I didn't notice you but how can you talk?" Asked Kurenai.

"Oh I'm a summing like the toads and slugs but I am more of a companion like the Inuzuka clans dogs." Explained Yuki.

"OK now let's get down to training. We are going to have a friendly spar." Said Kurienai.

"How about Ryuuzetsu, Yuki and me vs Kiba, Shino and Hinata and that way we can see how well we work as a team and figure out the holes in the other." Said Naruto.

"I like the gakis plan. What do you think Kurenai?" Said Anko.

"I guess so but aren't you two worried about being outnumbered." Said Kurenai.

When she saw them shake their heads no. Anko stepped forward and explained the rules "This will be hand to hand only when I say stop you stop."

Everyone nodded and got into their stances. "OK start." She said and Kiba was the first to charge head on. He threw a punch at Naruto's head but Naruto saw it coming and ducked out of the way. Kiba was about to move when he was kicked in the gut by Ryuuzetsu. Kiba slid back a few steps to see Naruto charge at him. Lucky for him Shino step in front of Naruto and got a quick punch into Naruto's kidneys bringing him down to one knee but he had Shinos arm. Shino raised an eyebrow till he felt a punch in the face cortices of Ryuuzetsu. Ryuuzetsu saw Hinata coming out of the corner of her eye and moved. The two then locked in a heated taijutsu battle before the two separated. Hinata then felt a foot connect with the back of the knee. She was then flip over Naruto's back and landed on the ground. Team 8 got up slowly but before anyone could move Anko called the match for her team.

"OK that was a good try but you three need to work on your team work. Naruto and Ryuuzetsu worked in perfect harmony. Kiba your to reckless you ran in without a plan and completely forgot about Ryuuzetsu. Shino you got a punch in on Naruto but you were to slow allowing him to get a grip on your hand leaving you open to Ryuuzetsu. Last is Hinata you have a lot of potential but you need to stop pulling your punches. It's a spar I know you don't want to hurt people but you have to. Now why don't guys get to know each other well me and Kurenai about training." Said Anko as she walked off towards Kurenai.

**With the teens**

"Damn you guys are too good." Said Kiba.

"I concur this was a wake up call on what we need to work on." Said Shino well Hinata nodded.

"Well now that we're working together we can train and help you improve along with are sensei's." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Um Kiba after were done here today do you think you could show me where the vet is I need Yuki to get a checkup." Said Naruto.

"Yeah sure but how did you meet her?" Asked Kiba.

"He tripped on me then offered me a place to stay and since he's like a fox I decided to hang around and see where it goes. Also it's fun to tell embarrassing stories about him and I can't wait to get more of them." Explained Yuki.

"Nice story well we will go after training." Said Kiba.

"Great now who is the white puppy on your head." Said Naruto.

"Oh this is Akamaru right buddy." Said Kiba.

"Yeah I can't believe this stupid blond didn't notice me." Said Akamaru.

"Who are you calling a stupid blond fur ball?" Said Naruto.

"Who are you talking to Naruto?" Asked Ryuuzetse.

"Akamaru he just called me stupid." Said Naruto.

"You can understand me how?" Asked Akamaru.

"I honestly don't know but watch it ok. I mean you were on his head how was I supposed to know." Said Naruto.

"Yeah you're right so what do we do now?" Asked Akamaru.

"I guess wait for are sensei's." Said Hinata.

**With the sensei's at the same time**

"Anko what kind of training have you put those poor kids through?" Asked Kurenai.

"I didn't do anything they were just this strong when I got them as a team." Said Anko.

"Well since they have good chakra control what should we teach them because my team needs to learn tree walking." Asked Kurenai.

"I don't know they need to polish their taijuutsu. I guess I will teach them shuriken and kunai shadow clone techniques." Said Anko.

"That works and my team also needs to work on their taijutsu to." Said Kurenai.

"So why don't we have are teams spar three times a week. We should also have them pick a subject or two that they can study on their own." Said Anko.

"Yes that can work and once my team has caught up to your team we can start teaching them more jutsu." Said Kurenai.

"Agreed." Said Anko.

When the two started walking back they heard their student's laughing. Kurenai was glad their teams got along. "What's so funny?" Asked Kurenai.

"Sensei Naruto told us how he played a prank on some people." Said Hinata.

"Really what did you do?" Asked Kurenia

"Well you see I don't like perverts. So one day I saw a man with gravity define hair reading that perverted orange book that the hokage reads. Well I followed him for about five days to see where he goes and what he does. On the fifth day I got a guy in a green spandex with fuzzy eyebrows to challenge him to something called a youthful challenge whatever that is? Anyways I snuck into his house with Yuki and replace it with my version of the orange book which was a bunch of pictures of that of green freak and his student hugging with that evil sunset genjutsu." Finished Naruto.

Both women started laughing before Kurenai asked "What did you do with all those book then?"

"Oh I put them in a bunch of married guys briefcases then hedged and told their wives." Said Naruto.

"OK well anyway we have a new training schedule. Well you three are doing tree walking I'm going to teach my students shadow shuriken and kunai shadow clone techniques. You guys will pick a subject or two you want to learn and learn it. You will also spar three times a week. Last Sundays will be you're off days. We will also have to do D rank missions too. So meet here tomorrow for training." Said Anko.

"Hai." Said the students as everyone started walking away. Naruto, Ryuuzetsu, Yuki, Kiba and Akamaru started walking towards the Inuzuka vet.

**Inuzuka vet**

"Hey sis I brought a new client." Said Kiba

"OK I will be right there." Said a voice. When she walked out she had long brown hair in a ponytail, her eyes were black as coal, she wore light red lipstick and had the Inuzuka clan tattoo on her face, and her outfit was the traditional Konoha medical outfit.

"Who is this Kiba?" Asked the girl.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Yuki she needs a checkup." "And I'm Ryuuzetsu."

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Hana Inuzuka kiba's older sister." She said.

"You can't be Kiba's sister he told us that you looked like an old witch with warts on your face." Said Naruto.

"Yeah but you're a smoking hot babe." Said Ryuuzetsu shocking everyone there.

"So you have the hots for my daughter is that right." Said a female voice.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the new arrival. She had wild untamed brown hair like Kiba, Her pupils were vertical slit, she had the clan tattoos and purple lipstick on, and her appearance was a long black shirt and pants with a green flak jacket on.

"I thought you only had one sister Kiba?" Asked Naruto.

"Dude that's my mother." Said Kiba.

"Really dude well you mother does not look like a demon she looks more like a goddess." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Um thanks pups but I don't swing that way and by the way my name is Tsume Inuzuka."

"I don't either me and Naruto are boyfriend and girlfriend but do to him having blood lines he will be put in C.R.A so I have to get used to it." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"OK so you need Yuki to get a checkup right?" Asked Hana.

"Yes she does." Said Naruto as he handed Yuki to her.

She put Yuki on the scale and said "well her weight" but was interrupted by Yuki "Don't you dare tell them my weight or I will turn you into a refrigerator."

"You can talk?" Asked Hana.

"Of course I can now can you please keep my weight between us you know woman to woman." Said Yuki.

Hana laughed but agreed. "OK you need your shots." She said as she lead Naruto and Yuki to an examination room.

"Do I have to I hate needles." Said Yuki with the puppy dog eyes.

"Unfortunately yes you do." Said Hana.

"Yuki you can bite my hand when she does it OK." Said Naruto stepping forward.

"But I don't want to hurt you." Said Yuki.

Naruto petted her on the head before saying "Don't worry about me I can take a bite.

Yuki nodded her head and put her mouth on Naruto's hand.

Hana had never seen someone so good with their pets that they let them bite their hands. She then stepped forward and gave Yuki her first shot and she bite down hard on Naruto's hand drawing blood. This went on for two more shots before Hana was done. Naruto removed his hand and it was gushing blood. "Oh no Naruto I didn't mean to bite you that hard." Said Yuki

Naruto gave Yuki a small smile then petted her on the head with his good hand. "Its fine I will be fine so don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it's no harm done." Naruto then grabbed the gauze off the table and wrapped it around his bloody hand. "So is Yuki fine." Asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah she's fine but why did you let her bite your hand knowing it would hurt." Said Hana.

"She is my best friend and we have known each other since I was six. I'll do anything to make her feel better. Also no matter what happens I will not let anyone hurt my friends like Anko, Yuki, and Ryuuzetsu." Said Naruto.

"You know Anko?" Asked Hana.

"Yes she is my crazy, energetic, sexy sensei." Said Naruto.

"Did she tell you to say that?" Asked Hana.

"Yes." Said Naruto.

"Same old Anko. Let's go see the others." Said Hana. Naruto nodded his head and when they walked back into the waiting room they saw Kiba, Akamaru, Ryuuzetsu and Tsume talking before Naruto realized something.

"Excuse me Tsume did you happen to know Kushina Uzumaki." Said Naruto.

"Yeah pup she was my best friend along with Mikoto Uchiha we wanted are sons to be friends but sadly Kushina and her son died during the Nine tails attack. Why do you ask pup." Said Tsume.

"Who the hell told you her son died?" Said a pissed off Naruto.

"The elders and civilian council members. Why are you pissed?" Said Tsume.

"Because I'm her son they probably told you I was dead so I wouldn't have protection growing up." Said Naruto shaking. Ryuuzetsu got up and just hug Naruto trying to get him to stop shaking.

Tsume world froze. This was her best friend's son. Those bastards in the council lied to her and now he was 13. Next thing anyone knew she was hugging Naruto along with Ryuuzetsu.

"Shh it's OK please calm down." Said Tsume. 'I feel bad for those poor fools when Mikoto finds out.' She thought. After five minutes Naruto finally stopped shaking.

"Are you pups hungry?" Asked Tsume.

"Yeah we probably should get going. I and Yuki have to go hunting for some food." Said Naruto.

"Why do you have to hunt Naruto?" Asked Kiba.

"Because stores over charge me and Ryuuzetsu so we have to hunt to eat." Said Naruto trying to hide the fact that they also steal things.

"That's wrong how do they expect you to survive." Shouted Hana. This in turn made the other Inuzuka's turned to see the normally calm Hana pissed.

"Wow I have never seen Hana this pissed before." Said Tsume. Then she got a feral smirk. "Does little Hana have a crush on Naruto."

"What would make you think that?" Said Hana.

"I've never seen you so defenses of anything besides animals and your three friends." Said Tsume.

"Mom this is embarrassing. Can we please talk about this later?" Pleaded Hana.

"Fine. By the way do you pups want to go to dinner at our house?" Said Tsume.

"Yes we would love too." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Yeah sure as long as she promises not to give me any shots and pets me to make up for the shots." Said Yuki.

"I guess it's better than trying to hunt." Said Naruto.

"I have to take care of something then I will meet you four at home." Said Tsume.

"So do I but I will be home for dinner." Said Kiba.

"What's that Kiba?" Asked Tsume.

"I have to go help the hokage with something." Said Kiba.

"OK be safe." Said Tsume. Kiba nodded as him and Akamaru left.

"Well see you three at home." Said Tsume she then left too.

"I closed up the vet so let's get going." Said Hana as the four started walking to the Inuzuka clan house.

"So Hana how is it working at the vet." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Awesome I love working on animals. Why are you asking?" Replied Hana.

"Well I was kind of hoping that I could join you and learn some medical ninjutsu after training." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Well how good is your chakra control?" Asked Hana.

"I can do the water walking without having to concentrate for four hour." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"OK after training stop by the vet and will work for about four hours a day. I will also be giving you books and scrolls to learn." Said Hana.

"Great thank you so much. Now Naruto what are you going to study? Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Seals and kenjutsu to honor my mother." Said Naruto.

"Wow that's cool Naruto." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"How are you going to learn that Naruto?" Said Hana.

"My mother left me her kenjutsu scrolls." Explained Naruto.

The three girls stopped walking and looked in shock.

**"I think you broke them." Said Ellie**.

"I think you might be right so what am I supposed to do." Said Naruto.

**"Well you could always smack their asses." Said Ellie.**

"Do you have to be perverted?" Said Naruto.

**"Yes I do it's in my nature." Said Ellie.**

Naruto just sighed. Then walked up to Ryuuzetsu and kissed her on the cheek. Then kissed Yuki on the snout. He then patted Hana on the back snapping the three girls out of shock.

"Was it really that much of a shock. I probably don't want to tell you what my father left me."

"Yes it was and who is your father?" Asked Hana.

"I will tell you when we get to the clan house at dinner." Said Naruto.

They all nodded before starting back to the Inuzuka clan house.

**With Tsume**

She had just gotten to the Uchiha clan house before knocking on the door. "Tsume what are you doing here?" Asked Mikoto.

"We need to talk right now." Said Tsume showing her animalistic side.

"What's wrong to get you this pissed off?" Asked Mikoto slightly concerned that she was going to go on a destructive rampage.

"Those assholes lied to us they fucking lied to us." Shouted Tsume.

"Who lied to us?" Asked Mikoto.

"The damn council and elders. I ran into Kurshina's son today at the vet. We were right Naruto is her son. So I felt bad not being there for him so I invited him to dinner." Said Tsume.

Tsume then felt the area drop several degrees. "I'm going to gut them like fish. Then light them on fire. Then I'm going to send their ashes to their loved ones." Said Mikoto well grabbing her coat.

"Now let's go see her son and hopefully he can forgive me." Said Mikoto.

"I think he will easily forgive you but he does have a girlfriend that is very protective of him." Said Tsume.

"OK well let's pick up speed." Said Mikoto.

**Inuzuka clan house**

When they got to the clan house they smelt something amazing. They walk into the kitchen to see Naruto cooking rabbit and steak with rice and steamed vegetables.

"Wow pup what smells so good." Tsume.

Naruto turned to the new arrivals. "Oh for you, Hana, and Kiba I made you steak and for Ryuuzetsu, Yukie and me I made rabbit that Yuki found." Said Naruto.

"Hey mom I'm home. What smells so good?" Said Kiba.

"Well pup Naruto cooked for us." Said Tsume.

"Naruto you know how to cook?" Said Kiba.

"Yeah you learn a lot when you live without parents or guarding. You pretty much how to do everything by yourself but I guess its fine." Said Naruto not realizing that everyone but Yuki flinch.

"Well let's get off this subject I'm hungry and want some rabbit." Said Yuki.

"You can talk?" Asked Mikoto.

"Yes I can and who are you because you look familiar?" Said Yuki.

"How rude of me I'm Mikoto Uchiha." She said.

"Nice to meet you now Yuki can you please tell Ryuuzetsu and Hana dinner is ready. Oh Miss Mikoto pull up a seat there's plenty for everyone." Said Naruto.

"Hell yeah I'll be right back." She said as she disappeared into the living room.

"She's really fast." Said Kiba.

Naruto just started laughing before saying "Only when rabbits are involved." Everyone shared a laugh at that when they saw a white blur pass them and then heard footsteps.

"Damn Yuki are you hungry?" Said Naruto.

"Of course I am those shots made me hungry now Naruto can I please have a big piece of rabbit." Said Yuki using the puppy dog eyes.

Naruto just nodded and gave her a big cut of the rabbit. Then he made his and Ryuuzetsu's plates and sat down. Well the other four made their plates surprisingly Hana took some rabbit instead of steak. Hana took her first bite of rabbit ever and next thing anyone knows she's eating like Yuki.

"Damn this rabbit is delicious no wonder why Yuki brags about it." Said Hana.

"I know right. I mean he can cook anything found in the wild." Said Yuki.

"Yeah that's true but now onto an important matter. Naruto who is your father?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Oh he's the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. He left me the rasengan and the hiraishin no jutsu." Said Naruto and again everyone froze. Yuki recovered first "So let me get this straight your father left you the two jutsus that made him famous, your mother left you her kenjutsu techniques and the Uzumaki clan jutsus and on top of that you're the strongest of the Jinchuuriki. You do realize that if you master these technics you'll be stronger than your parent's right."

"Yes I do." Said Naruto.

"What does she mean by you're a jinchuuriki?" Asked Kiba.

"You see my father couldn't stop the Ninetails so he sealed her in me. That is why I'm mistreated but the attack wasn't her fault she was forced to attack." Said Naruto.

Ryuuzetsu, Mitoko, Tsume and Hana all pump their fists in the air and said "That's another one for the girls."

"So you have the ninetails in you I don't get why people hate you." Said Kiba.

"Because people hate what they don't understand and I'm glad you're ok with it." Said Naruto.

"Yeah whatever." Said Kiba.

Mikoto started crying which made everybody look at her. Naruto then walked over and hugged her. When she felt him hug her at first she was shocked before she latched onto Naruto and started saying "I'm so sorry please forgive me. If I would have known that you were alive I would have adopted you or at least help you out more.

"Shh don't cry you're too beautiful to cry I forgive you. It must have hurt to be told that your best friend and son died during the attack." Said Naruto.

Mikoto stopped crying and they spent a few more hours talking before everyone went home.

Tsume looked at her daughter and said "He's good looking, a great cook, and sensitive, strong and great with animals. He is the best man for you so you better make you move now before he gets a fan club."

"Mom will you ever let this go?" She asked blushing red from embarrassment.

"After you promise that you will try to make him yours." Said Tsume.

"Fine now I'm going to bed." Said Hana running upstairs.

**The next morning **

Naruto and Ryuuzetsu were walking towards the training ground 8 at six in the morning. "Naruto why do you look so tiered?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Ellie kept me up most of the night talking." Said Naruto hiding the fact that they made out to.

"OK that makes sense since she has no one to talk to but you." Said Ryuuzetsu. Naruto nodded his head yes and the three finally got to the training ground to see Anko leaning up a tree with a dango in her mouth.

"Hey gaki's now we are waiting for team 8." Said Anko.

Naruto and Ryuuzetsu nodded before laying down on the grass.

**Two hours later**

When team 8 finally arrived to see team 11 sleeping. Naruto was on his back with Anko on the right, Ryuuzetsu on the left and Yuki on Narutos stomach.

"Wake up you four." Said Kurenai.

Team 11 woke up to team 8 looking at them. "You guys ready for training or do you want to cuddle some more." Said Kurenai. Anko blushed well Naruto and Ryuuzetsu grinned.

"You could have joined us you know I mean me an Anko had his arms but you could have shared his chest with Yuki." Said Ryuuzetsu.

Kurenai just shook her head, Ryuuzetsu is turning into another Anko. "Well let's get to training." Said Kurenai.

**Three weeks later**

The three weeks passed by fast. The two teams have gotten better team work with each other. Their taijutsu also got to the point where they were low chunin rank. Ryuuzetsu and Hinata both are learning medical ninjutsu. Kiba took up learning how to hunt and cook with Naruto and Yuki. Shino took up an interested in poisonous plants that Anko helped him with and Naruto had learned the basic seals and his kenjutsu was now up to low chunin level. They did 36 D rank missions and now where on their way to the hokage tower.

**Hokage tower**

"So team 8 and 11 what can I do for you?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Hey old man we were thinking that we are ready for a C rank mission. We have done more D ranks than most teams and we have two really good sensei's so how about a simple C rank mission." Said Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded and gave a small smile. "I have an important B rank mission for you. It seems team Kakashi has run into two C rank missing ninja from the mist and asked for backup. Do you except?" He asked.

"Yes hokage we except." Said Kurenai.

"Good get going ASAP." Said Sarutobi.

"Meet us at the gate in an hour." Said Anko. Everyone nodded and disappeared.

**Village gate **

"OK kids this will be our first time out of the village so be careful and watch each other's backs." Said Kurenai. When they all nodded the two teams jumped through the trees at full speed.

**Three hours later**

The two teams finally caught up with team Kakashi. "Hey Cyclopes how's it going." Said Anko. Team 7 and Tazuna.

"Kakashi who are the brats and the hookers?" Asked Tazuna.

Ryuuzetsu grabbed Anko and Hinata grabbed Kurenai. "We are teams 8 and 11 and we're your backup. Oh for future reference don't call our sensei's hookers or they will kill you so let's go." Said Naruto.

"Fine by me the faster we get there the faster I can complete my bridge." Said Tazuna. They all started walking again.

**"Hey kit remember how I said I would give you my sword." Said Ellie.**

"Yeah so where is it?" Said Naruto.

**"In a cave 2 miles outside of wave." Said Ellie.**

"Awesome so I have to sneak away from everyone and get the sword." Said Naruto.

**"Yes so when we get to this old drunks house. You say I'm going to train. Then I will lead you to it now paid attention because you're freaking everyone out." Said Ellie**

"Hey Naruto what's wrong you looked like you were spacing out." Said Anko.

"Yeah sensei just thinking to myself you know how I do that sometimes." He said. Anko just smiled and kept walking. The teams took a three hour bout ride then walked 2 miles. When they herd rustling in the bushes. Naruto threw a kunai at the bush and a white rabbit came out.

"Naruto you idiot you could have killed that rabbit." Screeched Sakura.

"Naruto the rabbits fur should be brown not white which means it was house kept." Said Yuki.

Naruto's eyes widened "Get down it's a trap." No sooner then he said that a giant sword came flying towards them. Everybody hit the ground as the sword embedded into the tree.

They then heard chuckling and a man covered in bandages jump out of the tree. "Nice job gaki but how did you know?" Asked the man.

"The rabbit is the wrong color for this time of year. So what's Zabuza Momochi doing here?" Said Naruto.

"You know who I am? Well I'm here to kill the bridge builder so get out of the way." Said Zabuza.

Kakashi then stepped forward and said "Your fights with me." He then lifted up his headband reviling the sharigan.

"Kakashi the copycat ninja it will be an honor to kill you." Said Zabuza. Then both ninja realest there kill intent. Sasuke put a kunai to his throat but Anko stopped him. "Gaki relax he can't take us all on." She said.

Kakashi tried to kill Zabuza but when he hit him he burst into water. Then Zabuza tried to kill him but again it was a water clone. Kakashi tried again but he ended getting kicked into the water and then trap in Water style: Water imprisonment jutsu. "Run you don't stand a chance." Said Kakashi. The two other jonin were going to agree before Sasuke charged right at Zabuza. Zabuza for his part just made three water clones and had them charge.

"Damn Uchiha." Said Kurenai.

"Sensei's take care of the clones and free the Cyclopes me and Kiba will save the teme and Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Ryuuzetsu, Shino and Yuki can protect the client." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Asked Kurenai.

"Yes we'll be careful." Said Naruto.

"Fine." Said Anko as they took off.

**With the Sensei's**

Anko and Kurienai charged towards two of the clones "Shadow snake hands." Shouted Anko shooting snakes towards the two clones that block the snakes with their swords. Then Kurienai threw 4 exploding kunai's at the clones. One clone took the kunais and exploded with the other one used "water style: Water wall Jutsu." He then used "Water style: Water dragon jutsu." Anko than countered with "fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu." The two jutsu clashed for power before they canceled each other out creating steam. Before the clone could do anything it felt a kunai puncture its heart curtsy of Kurenai.

**With the boys**

Sasuke had gotten close to the clone before he was punched in the face. "Shadow clone jutsu." Four Naruto's charged head on trying to punch the other clone. "Let's go teme we're no match for him." Said Naruto.

"Maybe for you but not for an elite like me." Said Sasuke arrogantly.

Kiba threw some kunai's at the clone trying to help Naruto. Sasuke then stood up and said "fire style: phoenix flower jutsu." Then about ten fireballs shot out of his mouth the fire destroyed Naruto's clones but not Zabuza. Then Sasuke charge again but again he was kicked away. "You should have listened to the blond gaki." He said before throwing his sword at Sasuke but Sasuke substituted with Kiba. Kiba was about to be hit with the sword till he felt a hard push knocking him out of the way. He looked up to see Naruto standing there with the blade in his chest.

"Naruto no!" Shouted Kiba

**Back with the sensei's**

Anko had just got Kakashi out of the water prison by her and Kurenai throwing snakes and kunia's forcing him to let go. When all three of them heard "Naruto no." The four jonin turned to the shore to see Naruto on the ground with a sword in his chest. "What a shame I liked that gaki." Said Zabuza with a smirk. Anko just took off to save Naruto leaving Kakashi and kurenai to deal with the original.

**With Yuki and the others**

They were all waiting for the others to deal with Zabuza but Yuki was starting to worry. "Yuki calm down Naruto and the others will be fine." Said Hinata trying to comfort the white fox. She saw Yuki nod her head before Yuki heard "Naruto no." They all saw Yuki raise her head.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Asked Ryuuzetsu. Yuki didn't say anything she just ran towards the voice.

"Stay here I'll go after her." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"I'll go with you." Said Hinata. Ryuuzetsu nodded and the two girls took off after Yuki.

**Back with the boys**

"Why did you push me out of the way you moron." Said Kiba trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Because I wouldn't be able to look at your mother or sister if you got hurt." Said Naruto as he coughed up some blood.

"Is this the first time you have ever seen a comrade die in front of you." Said Zabuza.

"Shut It you bastard." Said Kiba before they heard Naruto laugh.

"What's so funny gaki?" Said Zabuza.

"I at least took you out bastard." Said Naruto as he pointed towards Zabuza's legs.

The clone looked down before he exploded. By that time Anko, Ryuuzetsu, Hinata, and Yuki all got there.

Anko ran straight towards Naruto well the other 3 were frozen. "Naruto don't die on me. I can't lose you either can Yuki or Ryuuzetsu." Said Anko trying to not cry. Then Ryuuzetsu and Hinata both ran up to him and started doing basic medical ninjutsu.

(Kakashi fight was the same as the cameo)

Kakashi and Kurenai got their just in time. "Is he dead?" Asked Kurenai. Ryuuzetsu shook her head no before saying "We need to get him to Tanzuna's house now so let's go." Anko then picked up Naruto and started running towards the others.

When they got back to the others everyone eyes widened. "Is he dead?" Asked Tanzuna feeling guilty that someone that young died because he lied. "No but we need to get back to your house now." Said Yuki shocking everyone who didn't know she could speak. They all then ran full speed to Tanzuna's house except Kakashi who was being carried by Sai.

They walked into the front door "Tsunami we're back." Said Tanzuna.

A woman walked out of the kitchen (Same as cameo) "Father your back." Said Tsunami hugging her father before Yuki spoke up "Miss we need bandages, scissors, a needle, some thread and a place to patch him up."

Tsunami saw Anko holding a bloody Naruto. "Oh no bring him upstairs well I get the supplies." Said Tsunami. Anko nodded her head and brought him up with Ryuuzetsu. Yuki ran out of the house to go get some medical herbs.

"At least Kyuubi is healing him a little." Said Ryuuzetsu. Anko just nodded before taking off Naruto's shirt. When they got a look at his body it was covered in scares. "What the hell happened to him?" Said Tsunami making her presents known.

"He is really hated by the villagers for something out of his control." Said Yuki walking in with the herbs.

"Cute." Said Tsunami resisting the urge to hug the fox to death. They both handed the supplies to Ryuuzetsu. It took her 2 hours to patch him up.

Yuki walked up to Naruto and fell asleep on his chest. "Can I ask you a question?" Asked Tsunami.

"Sure but can we talk in the kitchen?" Replied Anko.

"Sure." Said Tsunami signaling for Anko to follow her. The two walked into the kitchen to see everyone in there along with Inari Tsunami's son. (Looks the same as the cameo) They both took a seat. "Anko sensei is Naruto going to be fine?" Asked Hinata. Anko nodded her head yes.

"So Tsunami you had questions." Said Anko.

"Can you tell me why the boy is hated and where were his parents." Asked Tsunami.

"I can't tell you why only he can and his parents died the day he was born." Said Anko.

"So how did he get those scars on his body?" Asked Tsunami well everyone else looked at them weird.

"Who are talking about sweetie?" Asked Tanzune.

"That injured boy upstairs." She replied. This news shocked everyone there.

Anko decided to tell them something's about Naruto's past. "Look long story short he was abused starved, tortured, the only place that would serve him is Ichiraku ramen so he was forced to hunt to survive and this is the watered down version."

Everybody except Sasuke and Sakura looked sad. Sai let his emotions through for a second then changed back to his usual self. "So I want to know what happened during your battle before Anko showed up." Said Kurenai.

"Well after you guys charged the clones me and Naruto went to go help teme. He sent shadow clones well I threw kunias at the clone to keep him distracted well we got out of there. Sasuke though didn't want to listen saying he was an elite and nobody could beat him. The idiot then destroyed Naruto's clones, then charged head on only to get kicked in the gut. Zabuza then threw his sword at Sasuke but he substituted with me. I thought I was going to die but Naruto pushed me out of the way. Naruto then blew the clone up with explosive tags." Finished Kiba.

"You substituted with a teammate!" Shouted Kurenai.

"Hmph whatever." Was Sasuke's reply.

"You better hope he survives or all make sure you can never have kids again." Said Anko with an icy cold voice as she got up and walked upstairs.

"She can't do that to Sasuke he's the greatest so what if some parent less loser dies." Said Sakura.

"Kakashi you better train your team to treat their comrades with more respect." Said Kurenai as her and team 8 got up to go check on Naruto.

**Back upstairs**

Anko had just come in the room trying not to cry. "Anko sensei what's wrong?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"It's just if Naruto dies I don't know what all do I mean I never told him how I feel." Said Anko. Ryuuzetsu put a hand on Anko's shoulder. "So how do you feel about him?" She asked.

"I think I love him just everything about him. I mean we've been friends for seven years. He is always there when I need someone to talk to. He thinks I'm beautiful and smart. When we talk he looks at my eyes and not my breasts. I think he's the kindest and sweetest man alive." Said Anko.

"So you love him for the same reasons I do. So would you like to be harem sisters?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Yes of course." Said Anko hugging Ryuuzetsu.

"Well let's go to sleep." Said Ryuuzetsu as she laid down next to Naruto along with Anko. Team 8 came in the room to see them sleeping and left to go to their own room.

**Four days later**

All the teams were training and waiting for Naruto to get up. Yuki had not left his side the whole time no matter what anyone tried to do. Naruto who was just now waking up with something on his chest. When he looked down he saw it was white. Naruto just pet Yuki's head making her open her eyes.

"Naruto you're awake." Said Yuki who then got up and licked his face.

"Sorry for worrying you Yuki but can I get some water." He asked hoarsely. She nodded her head and ran down stairs to get him some water.

Yuki had just gotten down stairs to see Tsunami making dinner. "Excuses me Tsunami can I get a water bottle." Said Yuki.

Tsunami walked over to Yuki and pulled her into a hug in-between her breasts. "Of course you can you pretty fox." She then let Yuki go and got her a water bottle. "Why do you need though?"

"Naruto is a wake and asked for some water." Said Yuki.

"Oh that's wonderful I'm glad he's alright. All tell everyone when they come back and I'll bring him some supper when it's done." Said Tsunami.

"OK and thank you for the hug." Said Yuki than she ran up the stairs with a water bottle.

"Yuki your back I thought you got lost." Said Naruto. Yuki gave him the water bottle and he started drinking it.

"Sorry I was talking to Tazune's daughter Tsunami and she gave me a hug in-between her really soft breast." Said Yuki. Naruto spit out the water before looking at her. "What's with you foxes I think you're all perverts." Said Naruto. Yuki just chuckled before saying "You're just jealous that woman can't resided my cuteness so they have to crush me in their chests."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin before picking her up and kissing her on the snout. "Either can I you're so cute and fluffy." Said Naruto.

Yuki smiled before licking him on the nose. Naruto laid back down and put her on his chest right above his heart. Yuki drifted off to sleep listing to his heartbeat.

**Downstairs**

Tsunami had just finished the soup for dinner as everyone walked in the kitchen. "Oh hello everyone dinner is ready and by the way Yuki told me Naruto's awake." She said as she started pouring soup for Naruto.

Anko and Ryuuzetsu took up the stairs fast as bullets. "What did I say?" She asked.

"Naruto is under the clan restoring act. That means he has to take multiple wives and their teammates and girlfriends." Explained Kurenai.

Tsunami nodded her head as she walked up stair to bring Naruto his food.

**Back up stairs**

"Hey Ellie how about tomorrow we go get your sword." Said Naruto.

**"OK but if you're not feeling up to it then don't push yourself." Said Ellie.**

"Fine I will do that." Said Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes about to go to sleep when the door burst open reviling Anko and Ryuuzetsu. "Hey ladies how's it going." Said Naruto as he sat up and put Yuki in his lap. Both girls tackled him to the ground before punching him on the head.

"You idiot do you know how worried we were. Yuki didn't leave your side at all. I and Anko were so god." She was interrupted by Naruto kissing her on the lips.

"I'm sorry beautiful but I'm alive and to make it to you how about I'll take you on a romantic walk tomorrow." Said Naruto. Ryuuzetsu nodded dumbly.

"What about me Naruto. You really worried me to. I mean if I'm going to be your girlfriend you have to make it up to me to." Said Anko with a sly grin. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her on the lips to. When he pulled away he saw her dreamy look. "I'll take you out to the dango restaurant that you like so much." Anko nodded happily.

Tsunami walked it to the room with a bowl of soup. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but I thought you might be hungry."

"I am thank you Tsunami." Said Naruto.

** "**How did you know my name?" She asked.

"Yuki told me. She thinks you're beautiful." Said Naruto. Tsunami had a pink tint to her cheeks.

"Well tell me I'm wrong Naruto. If Anko, Ryuuzetsu, Kurenai and Tsunami were to enter a Beatty contest it would be too close to tell." Said Yuki ignoring the three blushes on the woman faces in the room.

"I guess your right but you forgot Ellie too." Said Naruto

**"Oh thank you Naruto I think you deserve a special _reward_." Said Ellie huskily. **Naruto's mind was then plagued by Ellie in the river showing how flexible and how well she can hold her breath. Naruto stop the blood threatening to come out of his nose.

"Um Naruto are you OK?" Asked Yuki.

"Yeah um just talking to Ellie." Said Naruto eating his soup. "Oh Tsunami you're a really good cook." He Said.

"Thank you well I will see you later." Said Tsunami who was about to leave.

"Excuse me ladies but I have to use the bathroom." Said Naruto trying to stand up.

"Oh no you don't mister, not by yourself anyways." Said Anko.

"So what one of you is going to bring me to the bathroom and stand outside waiting for me to get done." Said Naruto.

"Yes and as much as it pains me I think Tsunami should do it." Said Anko, well Ryuuzetsu nodded her head.

"Wait why me?" She Asked.

"Because me and Anko would fight over who gets to so the only logical thing is to have you do it." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Wait why not Kiba or Shino?" Asked Naruto.

"Because their eating which is what we're going to go eat too so suck it up and deal with it." Said Anko walking out of the room with Ryuuzetsu.

"Um OK that was weird but please give me your hand." Said Tsunami.

Naruto just nodded before giving Tsunami his hand and leaned against her. 'Wow her skin is soft.' Thought Naruto.

"Well here we are um do you need help?" Asked an embarrassed Tsunami.

"No I can make it from here my girlfriend's just worry about me." Said Naruto as he walked into the bathroom to use the toilet.

Naruto had just finished going to the bathroom when he realized he couldn't bend down to pull up his pants and underwear. "Damn I can't bend over. What the hell am I going to do?" Said Naruto.

**"Ask that lady Tsunami to help you.**" **Said Ellie.**

"What the hell I don't even know her." Replied Naruto.

**"So it's not like she's never seen one and you can't bend over so just have her do it. God sometimes you can be a pussy." Said Ellie.**

"Fine." Said Naruto who then grabbed a towel to cover his junk. "Um Tsunami I need your help."

Tsunami walked in and said "With what."

"I can't bend over so um I need your help with that." Said Naruto.

"OK I can do that." Said Tsunami embarrassed trying not to look down. She then walked up to Naruto and pulled up his underwear to where he could reach it. She then did the same with his pants. They then walked backed to the guest room.

"Thanks and I'm sorry about having to need help." Said Naruto.

"No problem it just a little embarrassing that's all." Said Tsunami.

"That's true well I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to sleep." Said Naruto.

"OK see you tomorrow." Said Tsunami as she walked down stairs.

"Naruto tomorrow you need to take a shower so Tsunami, Anko or Ryuuzetsu are going to have to help you." Said Yuki with a perverted smile.

"Do I have to?" Said Naruto.

"Yes or I could give you a bath like my mother used to give me." Said Yuki.

"Fine but which one do I ask?" Asked Naruto.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Now lay down my pillow." Said Yuki.

"Fine." Said Naruto well laying down letting Yuki lay on his chest.

**Down stairs**

Tsunami walked down stairs and got her own bowl of soup. "Why did you guys have me help him? I don't mind that but the fact he couldn't bend down means I had to help him." She said embarrassed.

"Look were sorry but we didn't want to fight about it so we had a neutral party aka you to do it for us." Said Anko.

"It's understandable but I mean he was trying to cover himself but it didn't work." Said Tsunami blushing red as a tomato.

"Why are you blushing Tsunami?" Asked Sakura oblivious to what she was hinting at.

"So how big is he?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Yeah is he hung?" Asked Anko.

She just nodded her head trying to get the image out of her head. The rest of the night was spent talking about different things.

**The next morning**

Naruto got up and notice the girls already gone so he got up and used the toilet. "Hey can I take these bandages off yet?" Asked Naruto.

**"Yeah kit your good but you still need help it till your muscles come back.**" **Said Ellie.**

"So does that mean he I need help in shower?" Asked Naruto.

**"Yep kit." Said Ellie.**

Naruto nodded before taking off the bandages showing the new scar. "Now it's time to eat." Said Naruto.

**"Kit you might want to get dressed." Said Ellie.**

Naruto ran into his room and got dressed. He then made his way down stairs to see everyone sitting at the table staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" He said.

"How are you walking already you shouldn't be able to walk." Said Tanzuna.

"I'm an Uzumaki we can take a beating and I'm only at 60 percent." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean you're only at 60 percent?" Asked Kurenai.

"Well it means that I will need to get my muscles used to working again. This means I need to walk more. I also need someone to help me into and out of the shower." Said Naruto.

"Um what do you mean by that." Said Tsunami.

"Oh don't worry I'll be wearing a towel." Said Naruto.

"I think Tsunami should do it because she already help you in the bathroom." Said Yuki.

"Why me?" Asked Tsunami.

"Because the guys would be to rough, Anko and Ryuuzetsu would do something perverted and he still needs to heal, Hinata and Sakura are too young and have never seen one, Kurenai and Anko are like sisters so that would ruin that and your father is a drunk which makes him not trust worth." Explained Yuki.

"Hey I'm not a drunk." Screamed Tanzuna well taking a sip of sake.

"You're drinking at 8 in the morning you have a problem." Said Yuki before walking up to Tsunami and activating her cute and innocent routine. "Please Tsunami it would be a big help." Said Yuki.

"I can't say no to you so I'll do it." Said Tsunami.

"OK well I'll do it after my walk. Ryuuzetsu and I will be back in a couple of hours and Tsunami I will make dinner tonight." Said Naruto.

"You can cook?" Asked Anko since she wasn't that good of a cook.

"Hell yeah he can." Said Ryuuzetsu, Kiba, and Yuki.

"OK that's fine with me." Said Tsunami with a smile happy about not having to cook dinner.

"Well we will see you later." Said Naruto as him and Ryuuzetsu walked out of the house.

Naruto and Ryuuzetsu were walking for about 5 minutes when they ran into a girl picking herbs. She had long black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a pink kimono. "Hello what are you doing out here, you know its dangers right." Said Ryuuzetsu.

The girl was shocked to see the two leaf ninja standing there. 'That's the boy Zabuza it with his blade. How is he up already this is bad.' Thought the girl. "Yes I know but my friend is really hurt so I'm picking herbs for him. By the way my name is Haku." She said.

"Well I'm Naruto and this is Ryuuzetsu it's nice to meet you." He said before Ellie decided to talk.

**"Naruto when you were passed out there was a hunter ninja that supposable killed Zabuza. She's the hunter ninja and Zabuza is alive." Said Ellie**

"So you're working for Zabuza how's he doing." Said Naruto.

Haku jumped back and pulled out a sebon needle. "I will not let you hurt him even if I have to kill you." Snarled Haku.

"Wow no need to kill us what if I can offer you asylum in the leaf both of you." Said Naruto.

"How can you offer us asylum?" Asked Haku curious.

"The hokage owes me a couple of favors so that's how." Said Naruto.

"It sounds too good to be true how do I know you're telling the truth?" Asked Haku.

"Well no matter what I say you won't trust me so how about you take this offer to Zabuza and discuss it with him. Then tomorrow meet us back here and tell us your answer but I will give you this piece of advice what do you have to lose." Said Naruto.

"I will talk to Zabuza and see but if he declines I will kill you." Said Haku walking away.

"Well that was interesting." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Yeah let's go." Said Naruto. 15 minutes later and following Ellie instructions they found her cave. "What is this place?" Asked Ryuuzetsu. "It is Ellies den." Replied Naruto

**"One of them kit I have thousands around the elemental nations." Said Ellie.**

"Wow." He said as they walked into the big cave and found gold, scrolls and weapons. "This is amazing but why do you need gold?" Asked Naruto.

**"I like shiny things and for everything else. Well I take what looks good but these dens are now yours as a sorry for everything that has happened." Said Ellie**

"Thank you. Hey Ryuuzetsu do you have any sealing scrolls." He Asked.

"Yeah why?" She responded.

"Ellie says we can have anything we want so I figured take everything then when we get back to the leaf we'll see what we have." Explained Naruto.

Ryuuzetsu smiled big and the two started sealing everything until Naruto got to the sword. When he picked it up. The sword was 30 inches long from tip to handle, the blade was black with a silver trim, and the handle was crimson red with a fox head on it. "So this was your blade it's beautiful."

**"Yes now it's your but let me explain the three seals. The first allows you to had chakra and when you hit someone it will shock them effective knocking them out, Second make it to where only you or your family can touch it without it draining them of chakra and the last seal allows it to adsorb chakra but only so much so don't go blocking to many jutus ok." Said Ellie. **

"Got it and thanks again." Said Naruto as he put the sword on his back. Naruto and Ryuuzetsu then started walking back to Tanzuna's house.

**Tanzuna's house**

When they got back they saw team 7 and 8 training with their sensei's talking about what to do for training. "Hey sensei we're back from are walk." Said Naruto. Everyone turned to see Naruto and Ryuuzetsu standing there before Sasuke noticed the blade.

"Hey dope. Where the hell did you find the blade?" Said Sasuke. "I found it in a cave that I and Ryuuzetsu found well walking." Said Naruto.

"Well give it to me you don't deserve it. I'm an elite and you're a nobody so give it here." Said Sasuke arrogantly. "He's right Sasuke deserves that blade because you're just a loser." Said Sakura.

"Sorry but just because you said it belongs to you doesn't mean it does. Besides that the seal on this sword prevents anyone from touching it besides me or my family." Said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter it will obey me because I'm an elite now either give it to me or I will take it by force." Said Sasuke.

"Um dick less we don't know what he's capable of." Said Sai.

"Shut it Sai Sasuke isn't a dick less." Screeched Sakura.

"Sai she's right he a huge dick but that probably because he's compensating for something." Said Naruto as everyone laughed well everybody but Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Naruto that not nice you should show your comrades some respect." Said Kakashi.

"Um Kakashi sensei shouldn't you be talking to your team about showing respect." Said Ryuuzetsu trying to be respectively.

"They are very respective to others and you shouldn't be questioning my teaching skills." Said Kakashi.

"You know he's right Ryuuzetsu plus you distracted them long enough." Said Naruto as both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You taught them the shadow clone technique. Anko you can't teach them a kinjutsu. I'm going to tell the hokage when we get back." Said Kakashi.

"I didn't they learned it themselves and the hokage already knows now I'm going to talk to my team and I will see you later Cyclopes." Said Anko as she caught up with her team and the three walked into the house to see Tsunami scratching Yuki's belly well Yuki had her leg going and was purring like a cat.

"You do realize that your tough image will be ruined if this gets out." Said Anko.

"Yeah well if you scratch Naruto's whiskers it make him purr." Replied Yuki.

"You traitor." Said Naruto. Before he could do anything the two girls started stroking his whiskers making him purr. "He's so cute." Said Ryuuzetse. "Yes and now we have something to use against him." Said Anko.

Naruto then grabbed their hands and made them stop. "I love it when you do that but right now I have to cook dinner so I will go cook dinner." He said before running into the kitchen before they could object. He also sealed his sword so no one could steal it.

"Dammit he got away." Said Ryuuzetsu. Anko nodded before she got a mischievous smile. "Tsunami can you and Yuki help us with something."

"What why are you bringing me into this?" Asked Tsunami.

"Because you need some fun in your life and well we think of you as a friend and friends help friends prank." Said Anko.

"You think of me as a friend?" Asked Tsunami.

"When Naruto was injured you help keep us calm. You love petting Yuki and also we have talked every day." Said Anko. "Yeah you're kind of like an older sister." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"So does that mean you wouldn't mind sharing Naruto with me?" Asked Tsunami trying to tease the two girls. "No we wouldn't. Now the plan is simple tonight when Naruto goes to bed tonight we climb in with him wearing are night clothes." Said Anko. "I'm in what do you need me to do." Said Yuki. "We need you to lay on his chest because he won't wake you. Then us and if Tsunami wants to help will get into the bed wearing overgrown t-shirts and panties." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Oh yeah I'm in and dinner is done." Said Yuki. "Um I guess I can help but we don't have to sleep with him right?" Asked Tsunami. "No now let's eat." Said Anko

Team 7 and 8 walked in with Tanzuna. "Wow that smells good." Said Hinata. "Yeah I wonder what Naruto cooked for dinner?" Said Kurenai.

"Knowing Naruto it's either squirrel, rabbit or snake." Said Kiba.

"Why would he kill a rabbit or a squirrel and cook it. That's disgusting." Said Sakura.  
Anko looked at her then Kakashi and said "Does she know how to survive in the wild without food or water?"  
"Of course I do I was the second smartest in school behind Sasuke. What does that have to do with anything?" Said Sakura smugly.

"Because unlike you and Sasuke who had a mother and father with the first being on the council for you and Sasuke's father who was on the council. Naruto had nobody. We have already gone over this. Naruto had to hunt to survive." She finished.

"How dare you I had a worst life than that loser. I saw my family get murdered by my brother." Said Sasuke. Anko and Ryuuzetsu shook their heads before walking into the kitchen.

"At least you have good memories and your mother is still alive but he has no one and doesn't have any cherished memories." Said Kiba well him and team 8 walked in the kitchen.

Team 7 and the others walked into the kitchen to see the food. Tanzuna looked at it and said "What is that."

Naruto smiled and said "It's roasted duck with sage and steamed green beans."

"It looks delightful." Said Tsunami as everyone sat down to eat. Everyone ate the food in quiet before Naruto stood up and limp up to the sink and started washing dishes. "Ok I guess that it's time to take a shower. Then go to sleep right Yuki." He said well Yuki was giving him a glare.

"Yes now hurry up or else." Replied Yuki. Naruto limped up stairs faster than most people trying to avoid Yuki's wraith. Tsunami got up to help him. 'Why does Yuki have to be so cute?' Thought Tsunami.

When she walked in she saw him sitting on the toilet. "Ok give me your arm." She said. He nodded and put his right arm on her shoulder. She then helped him get into the tub.

"Thanks Tsunami you're a really big help." Said Naruto.

"No problem. I'll be waiting outside if you need me." She said as she walked out the door. Naruto undress and turned on the water. 'At least the water feels good on my muscles.' He thought.

**"Well that's good." Said Ellie.  
**

"Why are you talking to me when I'm in the shower?" He Asked.

**"Because I'm bored and have no one to talk to." She said.  
**

**"**Fine just don't look." Said Naruto.

**"Fine spoil sport." Said Ellie pouting. **Naruto then turned off the shower and dried himself then put a towel around his waist and called Tsunami into the bathroom. She came back in and decided that it was time to ask about the scares.

"Um Naruto when you get dressed can we talk." She asked.

"Yeah we can." He replied. Then Tsunami stuck out her hand and helped him out of the bath. She walked out the door to give him some privacy well he got ready.

He walked out to see her standing there. "So what did you want to talk about."

"If it's not too much trouble the scares on your body." Said Tsunami.

"Long story short on my fifth birthday I was living on the street for about four months. It was December I was tired, hungry and cold. This older couple told me that they had a nice warm place for me to sleep and some food. I believed them and they led me to this abandoned house and injected me with something that knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied to a bed and they injected me with two thing one was something else. It made my nerves system hyper so that everything hurt worse even the air hurt. The second made it to where I couldn't pass out. Their where a few other people there and they took turns cutting and burning me. Luckily Hebi and Neko saved me. They were Anbu." Said Naruto before he knew it he was in a hug with his head in her chest. 'Yuki was right her breasts are soft.' He thought. She let him out of the hug. "Well I'll see you in the morning." Said Naruto.

"Yeah see you later." Said Tsunami walking the opposite way. Naruto walked into the room to see Yuki glaring at him.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"Yes now lay down so I can go to sleep and tomorrow you are going to get me a rabbit got it." She said.

"Yeah I got it I'm sorry for taking so long." Said Naruto as he crawled into bed and let Yuki lay on his chest. He was deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open. He was awakened from his thought when he herd Ryuuzetsu talk. "Naruto are you still up."

"Yes Ryuuzetsu I'm still up." He said as he looked up to the sight of Anko, Ryuuzetsu and Tsunami wearing overgrown t-shirts and panties. His nose started dripping blood. 'Way to hot.' He thought. "What's going on here and why are you guys wearing something like that. Also why is Tsunami here?" He said trying not to look.

"Well we are wearing are normal night clothes. Two we decided to sleep with you tonight and three Tsunami is here because we invited her." Explained Anko. Then she, Ryuuzetsu and Tsunami all walked towards the bed.

"This isn't a problem is it?" Asked Ryuuzetsu. Naruto shook his head no not trusting his voice.  
"Good now move over so we can get in bed with you." Said Anko. Naruto nodded and moved over a little letting the three girls get in to the bed with him.

"There we go now let's get some sleep." Said Tsunami. They all nodded and went to sleep.

**In his mindscape**

Naruto woke up to see Ellie standing a few inches from his face. "Hey Ellie what's up?" He asked.

**"Hey Naruto I just wanted to talk to you since I have nobody to talk to." She said.  
**

"I was wondering something?" Said Naruto walking forward and touching the seal.

**"Naruto what are you doing?" Asked Ellie.  
**

"When I was reading my father's notes I found out a way to let you out if you want." Said Naruto.

**"Are you sure it's safe." Said Ellie.  
**

"Yes." He said before changing a part of the seal then a bright white light filled the room before they both blacked out.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache. "Damn my head hurts." Said Naruto. He then look around to see Tsunami snuggling into his chest along with Anko and Ryuuzetsu was cuddling into his leg. He also felt two furry things one near his head and the other also on his chest.

Ellie woke up and realized she was out of the seal. "Hell yes I'm free I'm free." Screamed Ellie as she got up and licked Naruto like crazy. Her screaming woke everyone else up.

"What's with all the yelling?" Asked Yuki irritated she was woke up.

"Yeah I was having the best night sleep I've had for a while." Said Anko.

"Sorry I was excited to be here." Said Ellie. Everyone looked at the other fox who was the same size as Yuki but the only difference was she is crimson red and Yuki is bright snow white.

"Cute." Screamed Ryuuzetsu and Tsunami tackling Ellie to the ground. They started petting her making her purr. "Damn I've missed this." Said Ellie.

"Where did she come from?" Asked Tsunami.

"Oh this is Ellie she was sealed in my stomach and now she isn't." Explained Naruto.

"I don't understand." Said Tsunami. So Ellie explained everything from what she could remember of that night to now even spilling things about Naruto which made the three girls blush.

"What the hell do you two know all my secrets?" Asked Naruto.

"Yep." Replied both foxes. Naruto then looked at Yuki and said "Do you have a human form too."  
"Um yeah haven't I already showed you?" She Asked. He shook his head no."Alright step back." They all did as she said and she changed into her human form. She was 5f 7in, Her hair was silky white going down her back, her hands had her white fur going to her elbows like fingerless glove and from her ankles to her knees, her breast were a perky c cup and she had one tail sticking out. Ellie then turned into her human form.

"Do you two ever wear clothes?" He asked.

"Nope." Said Yuki. The three woman were shocked that both foxes had a human form and were attractive. "Ok change back we don't need anyone to see you two like this." Said Naruto smiling.

"OK Naruto." Said Ellie as her and Yuki changed back to their fox forms. Naruto then looked at the clock and went wide eyed. "Crap if we don't hurry we'll be late for are meeting with Haku." Said Naruto. He then started changing his clothes forgetting the others in the room.

"Naruto we're still in here." Said Tsunami looking away. "Sorry I kind of forgot you were still in here." Said Naruto.

"Well don't stop on are account eventually we're going to see it." Said Ryuuzetsu.  
"Yuki and I have already have seen it." Said Ellie with a perverted smile.  
"Yeah and you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Said Yuki with her own perverted smile.

"But Tsunami is in here too." Said Naruto. Ellie laughed. "Yes but I'm sure she's seen one and she is very attractive for a mortal." She Said.

"True she is very attractive but it's not like we are together I mean we've only known each other for a couple of days." He tried to reason with them.

"You know he's right. They have only known each other for a couple of days so let's let her decide the day we leave. That way they have a few weeks to get to know each other." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Well that works but like I said we have to go meet Haku." Said Naruto as he put on his pants and shirt.

"Who's Haku?" Asked Anko.

"Some girl that works with Zabuza. So we set up a meeting with her to try and get I'm to help us with Gato." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Speaking of which I want you two to sneak into Gato's house and find anything we can use against him." Said Naruto to the two foxes who nodded and left to complete their task.

"When where you going to tell me about this." Said Anko.

"I thought we did sorry and we will make it up to you later. Now let's get going before we become Kakashi sensei." Said Naruto. Everyone shared a laugh before team 11 ran out to meet Haku.  
Tsunami though was now deep in thought about a 13 year old.

**With team 11**

They ran into the forest and sat down in a clearing waiting for Haku. "So Anko, Ryuuzetsu what do you want to do after this meeting?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know but are you cooking again tonight?" Asked Anko.

"I guess I could. I do owe Yuki a rabbit." He said.

"Where back and we found something interesting." Said Ellie.

"Yeah really interesting." Said Yuki. Before they could continue Zabuza and Haku can jumped into the clearing.

"So gaki you survived my attack." Said Zabuza.

"Yes now what do you think of are offer." Replied Naruto.

"Why should we when we are getting paid really good money to kill the bridge builder." Said Zabuza.

"Because Gato will kill you before he pays you it's all in this file." Said Ellie walking over and giving the folder to Zabuza. Zabuza read the file and got pissed. "That little bastard he was not going to pay us. How do we now this offer is true?" He Asked.

"Because I have no reason to lie to you or Haku." Said Naruto.

"Fine gaki we will discuss the terms now." Said Zabuza.

"Right you help us rid Gato of this place, you come with us back to the leaf, you help Anko sensei train us and Haku become a part of our team.

"That works but what do we get out of it?" Zabuza

"You and Haku stop going place to place trying to out run hunter ninjas. Haku will have friends and a team and I'll give you Gato to kill and you get 20% of his wealth." Said Naruto.

"How long do we have to think about this?" "5 days." Said Naruto. Zabuza nodded and left with Haku.  
"I hope they will accept the offer." Said Naruto. The two girl nodded and they went back to Tanzana's house.

**5 days later**

The five days went by fast. Naruto and Tsunami have gotten closer. They would talk and cook together. The girls would share the bed with Naruto along with the foxes. Team 7 and 8 were training together. Well team 11 were training away from the two teams. Anko, Ryuuzetsu, Yuki, Kureinai, Ellie, Hinata and Tsunami all so started talking with each other and became like sisters. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, hung out with Inari helping him out with his problems and acted like his big brothers. Naruto has even got Sai to crack a real smile when he accidentally hit Sakura with water balloon.

Now team 11 and 8 were waiting in the clearing for Zabuza and Haku to arrive. "They're here." Said Yuki.

"Good I'm tired of waiting." Said Kiba. Zabuza and Haku jumped into the clearing.

"I see you brought more people this time." Said Zabuza with a grin.

"We brought them here because of the deal and we trust them." Said Naruto.

"Fine the deal seems acceptable but I have one demand." Said Zabuza.

"What Zabuza?" Asked Naruto.

"You protect Haku when I'm not around." Said Zabuza.

"Deal. Now let's deal with Gato and free wave." Said Naruto. Every one nodded and went off to Gaoto's mansion.

**At the mansion**

"Now let's go over the plan. Zabuza and I will deal with Gato and the men in the house, Ryuuzetsu, Anko, and Haku take the outside well team 8 takes out anyone that escapes." Said Naruto.

"Good plan Gaki." Said Zabuza.

"I'll go with the girls." Said Yuki.

"Then I'll go with you two." Said Ellie.

**With team one**

Naruto and Zabuza just walked into the kitchen through the backdoor. "Ellie how many men are in here?" Asked Naruto.

"60 bandits and there are 5 prisoners." She responded.

"Got it Zabuza take the top floor I got the bottom." Said Naruto. Zabuza nodded and ran towards the stairs. Naruto then ran towards the first door and opened it slowly. He saw four guards playing poker.

"Ellie get the two on the right I got the left." She nodded as her and Naruto took out the four guards before they could react. "Shit Naruto there is a guard coming through the door." Said Ellie. Naruto nodded and hid behind the door. The guard walk in "What's wrong." He said before walking over to one of the guards and just as he was about to check him he felt a kunai enter his throat. "Ellie where does that door lead." He asked.

"To the prisoners." Said Ellie. The two then walked into the room to see the prisoners in cages and a guard sleeping in a chair. Ellie walked up to the guard and bit down on his neck ripping his jugular. Naruto then grabbed the key and released the prisoners. The two then snuck through the house looking for any guards when they found a door. "Naruto there are ten guys behind this door." Said Ellie. Naruto nodded then knocked on the door. "What was that?" "I don't know sir." "You two go check it out." The two guard nodded and walked into the hall. The two separated one went left the other went right. Naruto took the one guard out before creating a shadow clone and had it henged into the guard well he henged into Gato. They walked back into the room. "Sir." Said the guards as they saluted him. Naruto nodded then went to the vault and took out all the money out. "I'm moving the money so that I don't have to worry about losing my money." Said Gato. The men nodded as they saw him walk out. Naruto then went back to normal. He walked into the room that he killed 5 guards and set up a trip wire. He then ran outside and caught up with team 8 and Zabuza.

**With team 2**

"There is 15 guards outside." Said Yuki. The three other nodded and decided to work as a team. Anko sent a snake to bite some of the guards well Ryuuzetsu used shadow clone kunai justu and Haku used sebons. They took out the guards quickly and quietly before catching up with everyone else.

"That was good we didn't sound any alarms and here is your portion of the money Zabuza." Said Naruto.

"Thanks gaki." Responded Zabuza. Then they heard a huge explosion.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Naruto.

"What did you do?" Asked Anko.

"I set up an explosive tripwire that blew up when someone walked into the room. So now no one knows we were here."

"Good thinking." Said Haku.

"Yeah it was. Now we'll see you two in a week don't be late." Said Anko. Zabuza and Haku nodded and left. Team 8 and 11 left to go back to Tanzuna's house.

**Tanzuna's house**

They walked into the house to see Tsunami and Tanzuna sitting on the couch talking. "We're back and Gato is dead." Said Naruto.

"Here's the money and Gato's mansion is well destroyed." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"What do you mean Gato is dead." Said Kakashi.

"Oh we all were taking a walk when we found Gato's mansion. We heard fighting and it looked like the mansion was under attack so we snuck in freed the prisoners and stole all the money." Said Naruto.

"That makes no sense who would attack Gato." Said Kakashi.

"He screwed a lot of people over. It was probably one of them." Said Anko.

"I guess that could be the case well anyways I'm going upstairs so I will see you in the morning." Said Kakashi walking upstairs.

"Yeah OK." Replied Naruto.

"So what we're you two talking about?" Asked Anko.

"Um just what we're going to do in the future." Said Tsunami.

"Oh well I'm going to go to sleep so good night." Said Naruto walking up stairs.

"Wait for us." Said Yuki and Ellie following Naruto.

"Well I'm going up to." Said Ryuuzetsu and team 8 followed her up.

"Yeah good night you two." Said Anko leaving to go to sleep.

"They have a good idea let's go to sleep and talk about this in the morning." Said Tanzana. Tsunami nodded and the two walked up to go to bed.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up in the usual fashion. Tsunami, Yuki and Anko sharing his chest, Ellie around his head and Ryuuzetsu on his leg. 'I guess I'm comfortable damn I wonder if Anko would want to move in with us.' He thought. He felt Tsunami and Anko move. "Good morning you two." He said.

"Morning Naruto." Both woman replied.

"Well let's get up and go get breakfast." He said and then they saw a red and white blur run out the door.

"Those two love food don't they?" Said Ryuuzetsu sleepily.

"Yep so let's not keep them waiting." Said Naruto as he got up and stretched. The three woman left the room to get dressed.

Naruto walked down stairs and made breakfast. It was omelets with eggs, bacon, ham, sausage and cheese for the humans. For the foxes it was bacon, ham, sausage and rabbit. "Yum I love a meat omelet." Said Ellie.

"Do you two want eggs?" Asked Naruto.

"Nope." They replied as everyone started filling in to the kitchen. Everyone was eating till Yuki got an idea. "Hey let's go shopping today. I mean we haven't had a girls day out."

"Hell yeah Yuki that's a great idea." Said Ellie.

"You're foxes why would you want to go shopping?" Asked Sakura.

"Well we like shiny things and you don't have to come. Why don't you go out with Sasuke?" Asked Yuki.

"That's a good idea." Said Sakura as she looked at her crush.

"Why would you say that you stupid fox." Said Sasuke.

"Payback and I would run if I were you." Said Yuki with a foxy grin. Sasuke looked at Yuki then Sakura and took off running. Sakura got up and followed him out the door.

"So what do the rest of you think?" Asked Yuki. "Where in." Said the girls.

"Since you're going shopping, hey Tanzuna do you need any help on the bridge?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure kid." Was his reply.

"Well me and Akamaru are going to go play fetch." Said Kiba.

"I'm going to go look at the bugs around here." Said Shino.

"Well I'm just going to relax and read my book." Said Kakashi ignoring the glares from the women in the room. "OK well see you guys later." Said Naruto as he followed Tanzuna out the door.

"Well lady's let get going." Said Ryuuzetsu as they all walked out of the house to go shopping.

**With Naruto and Tanzuna**

"Hey Tanzuna do you think that when you get some free time you can fix up my parents' house?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure kid if you answer a question for me." Said Tanzuna.

"Deal so what's the question?" He replied.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Said Tanzuna in a father tone.

"I can't really say that I love her just yet but I like her a lot. I mean she's smart, pretty, a great cook, fun as hell, a great mother, great with Yuki and Ellie and sweet. I would hope if we were to start dating that you would approve of it." Said Naruto.

"Great answer and I won't but if you hurt her in any way I will kill you and throw your body in the ocean." Said Tanzuna.

"Thank you and if I ever did hurt her I think the other girls would kill me before you could." Said Naruto. Tanzuna was laughing about that. "Ok now I want to know how you got your sensei and the other girl."  
Naruto nodded and started giving Tanzuna dating advice. When they got to bridge Naruto made 600 clones. "Tanzuna tell my clones what to do." Tanzuna nodded and told the clones what to do.

**With the girls**

"So where do you want to go first?" Asked Hinata.

"That store with all the shiny stuff." Said Yuki. They all shrugged and walked into the store. This went on for a couple of more times before they stopped for lunch.

"So Tsunami did you deicide yet?" Asked Ellie.

"On what." Was Tsunami's response.

"If you are going to go after Naruto. You two have spent a lot of time together learning about each other." Said Ellie.

"Well he's sweet, sensitive, makes me laugh, attractive, and is great with Inari. I haven't seen him this happy since his step father died. He would be a great boyfriend but sadly he lives to far away." She said sadly.

"Well why don't you and Inari move to the leaf." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Well I don't want to leave father and we don't have the money for a place right now." Said Tsunami.

"That's OK I'm sure your father can come and you can live with me and Naruto. We have enough rooms and I'm sure Naruto would appreciate the extra hands around the house. Plus Yuki and Ellie, I'm sure they would be fine with it." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Are you sure wouldn't mind I mean moving in three more people. That would be three more mouths to feed." Said Tsunami.

"Yeah I'm sure and we can speak later with him and your family." Said Ryuuzetsu. Tsunami nodded and the girls started shopping again. Ryuuzetsu, Anko, Tsunami and the two foxes broke off to go into a lingerie store.

**That night**

Team 8, 11 and tanzuna's family where sitting around a table talking. "So did you guys have fun shopping?" Asked Tanzuna.

"Yep and we got so much shiny stuff." Said Ellie not looking up from her shiny necklace.

"You really like shiny things don't you?" Asked Tanzuna.

"Hell yeah as much as you like alcohol but what about you guys did you have fun today?" Asked Ellie.

"Yeah I and Akamaru had the best game of fetch." Said Kiba.

"I found some new bugs for my collect." Said Shino.

"The kid and I fixed the bridged up a little. He's good with his hands." Said Tanzana.

"Yeah I got told that a lot when I was younger and lived in the red light district. I learned how to give massages and learned how to repair things." Said Naruto.

"Yeah he give great massages." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Oh really would you mind giving me a massage?" Asked Anko. Naruto nodded and went over to Anko before giving her a shoulder rub electing moans out of her.  
"Damn Anko sensei you're stressed. You have a bunch of knots in your shoulder." Said Naruto before moving his hands away making Anko whimper like a kicked puppy.

"Damn that was amazing. Well Naruto I hope you know you're now my masseuse." Said Anko. Naruto nodded his head yes.

"So we need to talk." Said Tsunami.

"About what mom?" Asked Inari.

"Well we girls are talking today and Naruto I now we've only known each other for a couple of weeks but I'd like to be your girlfriend. Now I know that we live far away but Ryuuzetsu suggested that I move to the leaf. The problem is I don't want to leave father alone and we don't have the money to move." Said Tsunami.

"That's OK if you guys want to move mine and Ryuuzetsu's house is big enough and I would like to be our boyfriend too." Said Naruto.

"Are you two sure about this?" Asked Tanzuna.

"Yeah plus we're ninja so we need help taking care of our house and I was going to ask Anko sensei if she wanted to move in to." He said. Anko for her part looked shocked that Naruto wanted her to move in.

"Really you would want me to move in?" Asked Anko.

"Yes we would. Plus it's a gouges house with three private hot springs." Said Naruto.

"Did you say private hot springs?" Shouted all the girls except Ryuuzetsu, Yuki, and Ellie.

"Um yes there are also seals to keep people from peeping in on you." Said Naruto slightly nerves. Anko then got up and bop Naruto on the head. "That's for not telling me about the hot springs. The punishment for not telling me is you have to let my friend use it." She said.

"Of course Hebi, you and Neko can use it anytime. I mean if it weren't for you two I would have been dead." Said Naruto.

"You knew. How long have you known." She said.

He smiled and said "When you started training me at six I recognized the hair." She started laughing and nodded.  
"Anyways you guys have a week to decide whether or not you want to go." Said Naruto. The three nodded their heads as everyone turned in for the night.

**One week later**

Team 7, 8 and 11 were waiting at the bridge ready to return home. Everyone was cheering the death of Gato and the bridge being finished. Tsunami, Inari and Tanzuna came running up to them. "So what did you guys decide?" Asked Naruto.

"Inari and I are moving to the leaf with you and father will live here but said he will visit once a month." Said Tsunami walking up to Naruto kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah I will visit once a month and when I visit my baby girl better not be pregnant or I'll kill you." Said Tanzuna with a smile and a hammer.

"I promise that won't happen. We just started dating and we aren't even at that point." Said Naruto.

"Good now protect her and my grandson." He replied. Naruto nodded and went back to the group. Ellie grew to the size of a horse and nudged Tsunami to get on. Tsunami and Inari got on her.

"How did that fox grow like that?" Asked Sakura.

"It's a summing now let's get going." Said Naruto.

"He's right let's move." Said Kakashi.

They all nodded and took off towards the leaf. Three hours into the walk back, Zabuza and Haku jumped down. "We're here gaki." Said Zabuza.

"Good now let's get back to the leaf." Said Naruto.

"What's going on here?" Asked Kakashi.

"Oh we made a deal with Zabuza. You see when we were raiding Gato's mansion we ran into them and made a deal that they come back with us and they get to leave the hunter ninjas. All they had to do was get the money out of the safe." Said Naruto.

"Why didn't you inform me genin?" Asked Kakashi.

"Because I told my commanding officer which is Anko and I also told Kurenai. Plus this was not part of your mission but are mission." Said Naruto. Kakashi was pissed but decided to tell the hokage about this.

**Two days later**

"Wow these gates are amazing." Said Inari.

"Yep welcome to your new home. Now let's see the hokage then all take you three to your new home." Said Naruto. They all walked to the hokage tower and entered the room.

"Hey old man." Said Naruto. Sarutobi smiled and look up to see all the people but froze when he reached Zabuza. "Ok what happened and why is Zabuza here?" Asked Sarutobi. Kakashi stepped forward and explained what happened.

"OK Kakashi you and your team may leave." Said Sarutobi. Kakashi and his team left. "What really happened there?" Asked Sarutobi. Anko stepped forward and told them what really happened in wave.  
"So this is Naruto's new girlfriend and her son. Zabuza and his apprentice help you for asylum in the leaf. Gato is dead and the crimson fox is the kyuubi who is also in love with Naruto. Is that it?" Asked Sarutobi feeling his age.

"Yes but her and Yuki have a human form." Said Naruto.

"Do you mind showing us?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Sure you old monkey." Said Ellie as her and Yuki turned in to their human forms knocking out Zabuza, Sarutobi, Kiba and three of the anbu in the room. Shino had a little blood coming from his nose. "Wow there are a lot of perverts in the leaf." Said Ellie.

"Yep good thing Inari is a sleep." Said Yuki not wanting to turn the boy into a pervert. It took five minutes for the guys to regain their consciousness.

"Have a good sleep?" Said Naruto.

Damn gaki how did you get three smoking hot babes." Said Zabuza. Haku just shook her head at Zabuza being a pervert.

"I don't know but I'm tired and hungry so do you need anything else?" Asked Naruto. Sarutobi made a shooing motion and everyone walked out.

"So where are we going to eat." Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Somewhere I haven't been in years." Said Naruto as he started walking towards the market district.  
Team 11 and the others followed Naruto except team 8 who went home.

**Ichiraku ramen**

They all got to the ramen stand and walked into the little shop. They saw an old man behind the counter. He had a white chief's hat, grey hair and wrinkles, he was wearing a white robe. "Hello how may I help you today?" Asked the old man.

"You don't remember me do you? Although it has been years hasn't it Teuchi." Said Naruto.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Yes how many people do you know that has blue eyes, blond hair and whisker marks?" Said Naruto. He thought about it for a couple of seconds before saying "Naruto my boy is that you?"

"Yep it's me." Said Naruto.

"Ayame get out here I got a surprise for you." Said Teuchi. "Coming." Said a female voice. Out of the back came a girl about 16. She had long brown hair with a bandana on top, her eyes were dark brown, and she had fair skin and was wearing the same uniform as her father. "What's the surprise?" She asked.

"Look at who the cat dragged in." Said Teuchi. She looked at everyone before her eyes landed on Naruto. "Do I know you?" She asked pointing at Naruto.

"Yes you do Ayame and may I say you have grown beautiful since the last time I saw you." Said Naruto. Ayame's eyes widened before she tackled Naruto onto the ground and started crying onto his jacket.

"Where the hell have you been? I mean it's been years and I missed you. You were my best friend." Said Ayame.

"I'm so sorry it's just something happened and I started freaking out. You were very nice and I didn't want you to worry but I'm back now and I promises I will visit more." Said Naruto. She nodded with a smile as she got up and the father daughter team took the order and served everyone.

"Damn this is almost as good as dangos." Shouted Ryuuzetsu, Anko, and Tsunami.  
Everyone was enjoying eating before Ayame asked "So Naruto what have you been up to?"

So Naruto explained everything to them. "I'm also in C.R.A which means I have to take multiply wives because of my bloodlines which is the ice release and the ability to control fire." Said Naruto.

"Um I was waiting to tell you this but I think you might have the yin-yang release too" Said Ellie.

"What's that?" He Asked.

"I'll tell you later." Said Ellie. Before Ellie or Yuki knew what happened they were both pulled into a tight hug. "There so cute and adorable are they yours Naruto?" Asked Ayame.

"Yes they are." Said Naruto. Teuchi decided to get involved in this conversation. "So Naruto how many girls do you have so far?" He asked.

"Well theirs Anko, Ryuuzetsu, Tsunami and Ellie." Said Naruto.

"Who's Ellie?" Asked Ayame. Naruto pointed to the red fox. "She's Ellie and the white one's Yuki but they both have human forms." He Said.

"Can I see it?" Asked Ayame.  
"Yeah just not here come over to my house tomorrow and they'll show you. Now we have to get going and Ayame if you ever want to use are private hot springs your welcome to." Said Naruto as him and the group walked home.

"He's cute." Said Ayame. "Well if you don't mind sharing I don't mind if you two date." Said Teuchi as he walked into the kitchen mumbling lucky bastard. Ayame shook her head and walked back to the kitchen

**Naruto's house**

"This is your new house." Said Naruto as he looked at everyone shocked.

"You mean this is where we're going to live?" Asked Tsunami.

"Yep well go explore and have fun." Said Naruto. Everyone but Ryuuzetsu took off to explore the house.

"Are family is only going to get bigger isn't it?" Asked Ryuuzetsu. Then across the elemental nations a bunch of woman sneezed.

"Yeah but I always wanted a big family." Was Naruto's response.

"Me to." Said Ryuuzetsu as her and Naruto hugged.

**Inuzuka clan house**

"Mom, sis I'm home." Said Kiba.

"Hey pup how did you're first real mission go?" Asked Tsume.

"Horrible." Said Kiba as Hana walked into the room.

"What happened bro?" Asked Hana.

"Well we ran into Zabuza and he attacked the client but Kakashi sensei stopped him. He then got trapped in a water prison. We were going to run but Sasuke decided to charge head on. He got kicked back so I Naruto and are sensei's went to help but Zabuza made 3 water clones. We split up and I can't tell you what happened with the senseis but Naruto and I attacked the other clone to protect Sasuke. Naruto made a bunch of clones and I threw kunies as a diversion so we could get out of there. Sasuke again being arrogant shot a fire ball killing all of Naruto clones and charge Zabuza again. He then got his ass kicked again but this time Zabuza went to kill him and Sasuke substituted with me. I was about to get hurt when I felt a hard shove. I looked up to see Naruto standing there with the sword in his gut. It took him a week to recover. The mission was a success but Naruto almost died and there was nothing I could do." Finished Kiba.

"Wow I might have to kill the Uchiha brat." Said Hana

"Yeah and tomorrow I'm going to Naruto's house with a cake to thank him for saving your life." Said Tsume.

"Yeah when I asked Naruto why he did it, he told me he couldn't face you or sis if anything happened to me." Said Kiba.

"Wow mom do you need help with the cake?" Asked Hana.

"Sure pup but why." She Asked.

"Because I want to thank Naruto for protecting my little brother." Replied Hana.

"I know a way you could thank him." Said Tsume.

"Mom." Said Hana blushing red from embarrassment as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Tomorrow I start training for real." Said Kiba as he walked upstairs to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**To answer a question**

**One Naruto will sign the fox contract during the chunin exams. **

**The Harem so far is Anko, Ryuuzetsu, Female Kyuubi, OC, Yugito, Samui, Fu, Tayuya, Female Haku, Sara, Mei, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Shizune, Malibu, Guren, Konan, Tsunami, Priestess Shino, Koyuki, Kurotsuchi, Mikoto, Tsume and Ayame. If you want anyone else send me a good explanation why and all consider it. Except Sakura, Ino and Hinata I already have plans for them. **

**The next morning**

Kiba woke up this morning got dressed and ran down stairs. "Hey mom when we're done at Naruto do you think you can help me train?" Asked Kiba.

"Sure pup but why?" Replied Tsume wondering what got in to her son to make him want to train harder.

"My last mission I realized how good Naruto and Yukie are together. They're strong and work in perfect harmony with each other. Then I realized that Akamaru and I don't have that kind of harmony so I want to train so that way next time on a mission I won't be dead weight." Said Kiba with fire in his eyes.

"Of course I'll help you pup." Said Tsume with a smile on her face proud that her son is taking his training seriously.

Hana came downstairs wearing regular clothes to see her brother and mother talking. "What's going on you two?" Requested Hana.

"Kiba is finally taking his training seriously so he asked me to train him." Said Tsume.

"Great I'll help to." Said Hana with a smile that made Kiba gulp.

"Good we'll start after we're done with Naruto." Said Tsume as everyone got up and started walking towards Naruto's house.

The three and their dogs were half way to Naruto's house when they ran into Mikoto walking in front of them. "Hey Mikoto what's going on?" Asked Tsume.

Mikoto turned towards the voice and smiled at one of her best friends. "Hey Tsume where are you going with a cake and your family?" She inquired.

"It's a thank you for Naruto and we are going to see him." Said Tsume.

"What's the thank you for?" Asked Mikoto.

Tsume told her what happened in wave. "I'm sorry for what my son did. I will have to talk with him about this." She said.

"I know you will. Now why don't you come with us?" Asked Tsume. Mikoto shrugged her shoulders and joined the gang. When they arrived at the Hokage monument to see team 8, Ayame and Yugao Uzimak standing there talking.

"Hey Yugao, Kurenai what are you doing here?" Asked Hana.

"We're going to use the private hot springs that Naruto told me about." Said Kurenai.

"We just don't know where the house is." Said Shino. Mikoto laugh and made a motion to follow her. They all followed her through the wall. When they came threw they saw Naruto without his shirt on sparing with a red head. Well Anko and the others watched.

"Hey Anko." Said Hana making Anko turn her head.

"Hey guys sit down and watch the fight we can talk afterwards." She said. They all nodded and took a seat to watch the fight.

"What style is that Anko sensei?" Asked Hinata.

"It's called fox claw. Since foxes are not the strongest animal physically they have to hit different parts of the body wreaking it before going in for the kill. Fox claw takes extreme patience and flexibility to learn. The point is to evade and let your opponent make a mistake which you capitalize on. Naruto and Ellie are sparing in it because well like I said it takes a while to learn." Explained Yukie who was being petted by Tsunami.

"So why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Asked Kiba.

"Because he never wears a shirt when he trains here and I'm not complaning." Said Yukie well Anko, Ryuuzetsu and Tsunami nodded their heads.

The spar ended when Naruto put his leg behind Ellie and grabbed her arm with Ellie mimicking it and they flipped each other on their backs. "Okay that hurt." Said Naruto.

"Do you want me to kiss your booboo and make it better?" Said Ellie.

"No I'm fine." Said Naruto.

"Are you two going to lay there all day?" Shouted Kiba making both people turn their heads to him.

"No we're getting up." Said Naruto as he sat up. He then stood up and offered a hand to Ellie which she gladly took.

"Hey Ayame what's up." Said Naruto.

"Well we came to see your house and to see Ellie and Yukie's human forms." She replied.

"Well this is Ellie's human form and Yukie." He said making said fox grunt as she stood up and turned into her human form.

"Wow they're beautiful." Said Ayame.

"Thank you." They replied.

Naruto then turned to the other and said "Hey Kiba do you want to train well your mom and sister use the hot springs with the girls."

"Sure Naruto I was really hoping to train harder." Replied Kiba.

"Well if you want you can do mine and Ryuuzetsu's training." Said Naruto with a grin.

"Okay let's get started." Said Kiba.

"Hey Shino, Zabuza want to join us." Said Naruto.

"That would be most logical." "Sure gaki." Were their replies.

Naruto nodded, he then walked up to Yugao and whispered "Thank you for everything Neko." Into her ear before hugging her.

She looked shocked and asked "How did you know and by the way my name is Yugao."

"Only two people have purple hair Anko and you." He said and she nodded. He pulled away then looked at Ellie "Can you two lead the girls to the hot spring and you can join them. The dogs can do whatever they want." Said Naruto. The dogs smiled and took off into the lushes' forest. Well Yukie and Ellie nodded happily as they lead the girls to the indoor hot springs.

**With the guys**

"Okay put these weights on and let's get started." Said Naruto. Kiba and Shino nodded as they put on the 40 lb. weights. "Zabuza sensei what would you like us to do?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you two run 20 laps, then do 2 sets of 40 pushups and sit-ups. Naruto I want you to pull out your sword and I will tell you what to do next." Said Zabuza as he saw the guys nod. Kiba and Shino started doing their training well Naruto pulled out of his sword. "Okay gaki I want you to do the beginning kata's of the Uzumaki style till you can do it fast and without flaw." Said Zabuza. Naruto nodded and started doing the beginning kata's of the Uzumaki clan technique.

**With the girls**

They were all enjoying the private hot springs since they didn't have to worry about someone peeping on them. "So who are you two?" Asked Mikoto.

"I'm Ellie one of Naruto's girlfriends." Said Ellie.

"Um I'm Tsunami. I'm also one of Naruto's girlfriends and if you want to meet my son he will be home from the academy later today." She said.

"Wait who else is dating Naruto?" Asked Hana.

"Well Ellie, Anko, Tsunami, and I right now and I'm sure Yukie will be joining us shortly." Said Ryuuzetsu.

Yukie face turned a deep red. "What makes you think that Naruto and I are just friends?" She said sadly.

"Trust me with the way you and Naruto act you two are more than friends. Plus Ellie is a fox too so you know he's ok with it." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"I guess you're right." Said Yukie.

"You know I am." Replied Ryuuzetsu.

Anko then got an evil smirk. "So who else here wants to date Naruto?" She asked.

"Wait what?" Asked Hana forgetting it was Anko.

"Well I know you and Ayame are already in but I was wondering who else. I mean we know he is okay with dating moms seeing that he's dating Tsunami so Mikoto, Tsume, Haku, Kurenai, Yugao any takers." Said Anko.

They all were wide eyed at this except Kurenai and Yugao shaking their head at their friend's action. "Anko do you have to be a pervert all the time." Questioned Yugao.

"Not all the time." Exclaimed Anko.

"Just most of the time." Kurenai said well laughing her ass off.

"Hey at least I don't have a stick up my ass and I also have a boyfriend who doesn't mind if I'm a pervert." Shot back Anko.

"Your boyfriend is crazy." Replied Kurenai.

"Yes that's true but that's what I love about him. Plus with him around my life isn't boring." Retorted Anko.

"Good point. So have you tested out his stamina yet?" Requested Tsume.

"Mom what kind of question is that." Asked Hana.

"Well I wanted to know what my daughter was getting into." Responded Tsume.

"No but add in the fact that he's an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki his stamina is god like." Said Ellie with a perverted giggle.

"So have any of you seen him yet." Said Mikoto surprising everyone.

"I thought Tsume would have asked that." Replied Yukie.

"Well I haven't seen one since my husband died so throw a girl a bone." Said Mikoto. Yukie smiled and started getting into vivid details about what he looks like making the girls blush at the perverted fox.

Ayame recovering from her embarrassment looked at the girls and said "Wait what makes you think I would want to date Naruto. Plus he wouldn't want a civilian."

"The way you act around him and the fact that Tsunami is a civilian and a mother I think you're perfectly fine." Said Ellie.

"I guess you're right." Replied Ayame.

**1 hour later**

The girls walked out to see the boys all on the ground breathing heavily. "What happened to you guys?" Asked Ayame.

"Zabuza's training is insane I can't even feel my arms." Replied Naruto.

"How bad could it be?" Asked Yugao.

"Horrible I would rather put raw meat on me and go to the zoo naked and jump in the lions den." Said Haku shuddering.

"Really?" Asked Hinata. All Haku did was nod before she made some ice and gave it to Naruto.

"Hey Haku can you train me in the ice release?" Requested Naruto.

"Sure." Said Haku with a smile.

"Great we can start tomorrow when I get feeling back in my arms." Said Naruto.

"Well that's good because we have one month before the chunin examines begin." Said Anko.

"Sweet." Said the genin.

"So this will be the last time we see team 8 for a while." Said Anko.

Everyone nodded and for the rest of the day they just talked and ate Tsume's cake.

**The next day**

It was another 110 degree day in the leaf. Naruto, Haku, and Ryuuzetsu were standing in the field sweating waiting for their sensei's to speak. "Ok gaki's today you are going to start hell." Said Anko.

"The training schedule is going to be three hours of chakra control, then two hours of physical training and the last 4 hours will be alternating the subjects you chose to learn and this will be the first two week." Said Zabuza.

The kids nodded before jumping on the stream and started doing water walking well having a free for all.

**At the hokage's tower**

Sarutobi was thinking of ways to punish team7 and Kakashi when he got the perfect idea. "Mei ling please get me team7." He said.

"Yes hokage." She Said.

**2 hour later**

Kakashi and team 7 finally arrived at the hokage office to find a pissed off hokage. "What the hell took you so long?" Shouted Sarutobi.

"Well you see we were training and I didn't want to stop half way through." Said Kakashi.

"I don't care but I called you here for a reason. You have a new mission you see the annual chili cook off for the Ackimichi clan. Unfortunately someone needs to clean up after them. The Porto potties need to be scrubbed and the field needs to be cleaned and I think your team is the best suited for the job." Said Sarutobi.

"Why are team I'm sure you could find a better team for the job." Said Sakura.

"Well because your team needs to complete more D rank missions and I was going to give you a different mission but you made me wait two hours so here your next mission." Explained Sarutobi.

"But hokage it's too hot to do it." Said Kakashi.

"Well that's why you're helping now get going." Said Sarutobi. Team 7 nodded and left.

**Back with team11**

Team 11 had just finished their water spar and now were doing suicide sprints back and forth in a mist Zabuza created well dodging snakes and kunais curtsy of Anko and Zabuza. "Man this is insane." Said Haku.

"Yeah it brings me back to the day's I was training with her in the forest." Said Naruto.

"You know that makes you sound crazy Naruto." Responded Ryuuzetsu.

"Yeah but at least these are baby snake and not adult snakes." Retorted Naruto dodging another snake.

"Are you kidding me? Did she really throw adult snakes at you? Asked a shocked Haku.

"Yep she threw a six foot, ball python at me." Replied Naruto.

"I honestly think she's worst then Zabuza." Said Haku.

"Oh this is only the warmup. When the real physical training starts you'll know it." Said Naruto.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Shouted the two girls.

"Nope." Replied Naruto.

"Alright stop running and take a five minute break then well do the real physical training." Said Anko.

"Hai sensei." Said the kids falling on the ground breathing heavily.

**With team sevens punishment**

Team seven had just arrived at the field to see trash everywhere and the Porto potties were so disgusting that they smelled like rotting eggs with skunk spray on them.

"Why the hell do we have to do this? I'm an Uchiha this is a job for another team." Said Sasuke.

"Um dick less let's just get this done. It's too hot to listen to you boast." Replied Sai as he went to pick up the garbage.

"Sasuke is right this is a job for someone else." Screeched Sakura.

"Well that maybe true but the Hokage gave you a mission and I'm here to make sure you do it." Said Tenzo.

"What are you going to do make us?" Said Sasuke arrogantly. Tenzo smiled and made two shadow clones then grabbed Sasuke and Sakura into a Porto potty before pushing Kakashi in the last one before locking the doors.

"Now hurry up and make it spotless. I would hate for you to faint." Said Tenzo laughing like crazy.

**Back with team 11**

"Now since you are done resting let's start the next part of your training. You three will spar against us using taijutsu wearing blindfolds." Said Zabuza.

"Hai sensei." Responded the kids as they put on their blindfolds.

"Ready go." Said Anko. Ryuuzetsu charged head on and tried to punch Anko. Anko for her part dodged and then realized Ryuuzetsu was a distraction. She turned her head to see Naruto coming to kick her. Anko avoided it but was hit in the leg with a sebon. 'Damn they're working in perfect harmony.' She thought.

Zabuza then charged at Haku but Naruto threw kunai's to make Zabuza jump back which worked but Anko kicked him in the back sending him into the ground. Naruto got up and avoided a punch from Zabuza. Ryuuzetsu charged at Zabuza but Anko tried to stop her key word tried. She had forgotten about Haku who hit her right into the chest making Anko take a step back. Then Naruto went to punch her but she grabbed his hand and threw him into Haku. Zabuza appeared behind Ryuuzetsu and kick her onto the pile.

"Not bad gaki's but you need to be better." Said Zabuza.

"He's right but you three did well for being blindfolded. Now Ryuuzetsu you better be going if you don't want to be late for your shift at the vet with Hana." Said Anko. Ryuuzetsu nodded and took off for the vet.

"Ok well I'm going to go work on my three seals I'm trying to make." Said Naruto.

"Yes I am going to work on finding as many different poisons mixtures as I can." Replied Haku.

"Okay well be careful." Said Zabuza.

"We will." They said before going their separate ways.

**Back with team 7**

Sasuke and Sakura were still locked in the Porto potty's refusing to do the work. Well Sai, Kakashi and Tenzo were sitting underneath a tree. "Can't you just let them out this is torture." Said Kakashi.

"Not until they do the work." Replied Tenzo.

After another 15 minutes Sasuke and Sakura finally did the work and were able to go home.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was working on three seals. The first were flash tags, which when they go off give the same type as flash bang grenades, the second was to block the effects of the sharigan making it useless to try and steal any of his techniques, the last were chakra draining seals used to drain an opponent's chakra.

"Damn these seals are tough." Said Naruto.

"Patience Naruto you are not going to get it right away." Said Ellie.

"I know that it's just I want to test them out before the tournament." Retorted Naruto.

"I can understand that so let's keep working on them." Was Ellie's response.

"Agreed." Said Naruto.

"So how's your side project coming along?" Questioned Ellie.

"I figured out one of the four seals but not the other three yet. Once I figure out the other three I will tell Anko I can remove her curse seal." Replied Naruto.

"I will agree with you. We don't want to get her hopes up just yet well until at least you figured out 90 percent of the seal." Said Ellie.

Naruto nodded and the two kept on working on the seals.

**Three hours later**

"Haku are you ready to start are ice release training." Shouted Naruto getting Haku's attention.

"Yes first walk over to the stream and try to freeze it." Said Haku. Naruto nodded and started doing the exercise.

"Naruto if you complete this in a week I will teach you your first ice jutsu." Said Yukie.

"You know ice ninjutsu too?" Asked Haku.

"Of course I do I'm an artic fox. If you want I will teach you the same jutsu." Said Yukie. Haku nodded her head and went back to watching Naruto.

**One week later**

Naruto had finally finished the first ice release exercise making the three girls smile. "Good job Naruto. Now the first jutsu I'm going to teach you is **Ice style: Frost bite jutsu.** The jutsu works well with taijutsu. The point of this jutsu is to lower your skin temperature to the point it gives anyone who touches you frost bite. This also includes if you touch them to. Now there are no hand sighs, just concentrate your chakra into your skin and lower your skin temperature to the point it freezes people. The challenge of this jutsu is not to lower your internal temperature to the point that you die." Explained Yukie.

"Wow this will come in handy for the chunin exams." Said Haku.

"Really well." Replied Naruto.

"Well get going." Said Yukie.

**One weeks later**

Their training had been going awfully well so far. The three could know go with Zabuza and Anko for 10 minutes before losing the fight. As for their individual training had gone amazing. Haku had made three different poisons. The first made people go insane and think everyone was an enemy, the second knocked 0ut the enemy for an hour, and the last one poisons the chakra system destroying the chakra making the enemy pass out or even die from charka poisoning. The only jutsu she learned was the **frost bite jutsu.**

Ryuuzetsu was getting better with medical ninjutsu to the point it was considered high chunin and all her other stats were considered chunin too. She got to learn three fire style jutsus from Anko. They were **Fire style: Fire ball jutsu, Fire style: fire wall jutsu **which is pretty self-explanatory, and the last was** Fire style: fire bomb jutsu,** which is when you shoot a fire ball and when it hits its target either explodes on impact or has a delay up to 20 seconds.

Naruto had finished the three seals he wanted to finish. He was going to give it to his sensei and teammates along with Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Kurenai and team 8 the sharingan blocking seal, the chakra draining seals can hold up to as much chakra as a jonin level opponent, and the flash bang seal went off without a hitch. Its effects blind people for 20 seconds before they gain back their sight. He could do the basic katas of the Uzumaki flawlessly to the point that it was acceptable to Zabuza's level. He also learned three jutsus other than **Ice style: Frost bite jutsu. **He learned **Water style: Water wall jutsu, Wind style: air slice jutsu** which is where he forms air chakra around his arm and turns it into a blade that he shoots and it can cut through metal and last was **Fire style: Fire bomb jutsu. **All of their chakra controls was low jonin level.

Now team 11 was waiting for their sensei to start the next training session. "Okay gaki's you will work on refining your skills for the last two weeks. Oh and Naruto here are those water balloons you asked for." Said Anko before throwing the water balloons to him.

"Thank now I can get started on this jutsu." He said excitedly.

"What jutsu is that?" Asked Haku.

"The rasengan." Was Naruto's reply as everyone's mouth beside Haku's dropped.

"What is the rasengan and why does it sound familiar?" Asked Haku.

"It was my father's signature technique besides the hirashi no jutsu. I'm learning that to but it's taking longer than I would have expected so I'm going to work on this for a while." Said Naruto.

"Wait so that would mean your father was." Said Zabuza.

"Yes my father is Mitano Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Said Naruto.

"Damn kid you are going to be a powerhouse. Well now that that's out of the way let's get started." Said Zabuza as all the kids started on their own training.

**Day before the chunin exams start**

"Well gaki's today is the last day before the start of the exams. So take a break and make sure that you have plenty of energy tomorrow so you can kick ass." Exclaimed Anko.

"Hell yeah sensei." Shouted Ryuuzetsu and Haku.

"Yeah and also Anko sensei can you bring Hana, Tsume, Yugao, the hokage, Kurenai and team 8 here I got something for them." Said Naruto.

"Sure gaki but why?" Asked Anko.

"It's a surprise." Said Naruto with a smirk. Anko nodded and made snakes then sent them to get the people he asked for.

**1 hour later**

Everyone had just finally showed up to the house and were wondering why they were there. "I'm glad all of you could make it I have a surprise for you." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"What is It Naruto and remember I'm the hokage?" Replied Sarutobi slightly nerves of what Naruto had planned.

"I just wanted to see who wanted a seal to keep the sharingan from stealing your techniques." He said innocently making everyone's mouth drop open.

"Wait what?" Shouted Tsume.

"Well for the chunin exams I made three seals one of which makes it to where the sharingan can't steal your techniques." Stated Naruto.

"Hell yeah." Shouted everyone. Naruto nodded and started putting the seals on them. After Naruto was done putting the seal on everyone they all went out to a bar and hangout for the rest of the day.

**With team 7**

Team 7 during the month was forced to do D rank missions the whole time. They had to catch Tora 29 times, clean the Inuzuka kennels and vet office, and the worst was having to clean up 4 more Ackimichi food eaten computations. Now they were sitting at team 7's training ground waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"Hello my wonderful students. How are you today?" Asked Kakashi.

"You're late." Screeched Sakura making everyone cover their ears.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to walk around the village two times before my bad luck was gone." Stated Kakashi.

"You're lying." Shouted Sakura.

"Um yeah. Here sign these and bring these to the academy tomorrow at 8 a.m." Replied Kakashi as he disappeared in a shunshin no jutsu.

Team 7 shrugged and left training ground 7.

**Next day**

Team 11 was just walking into the academy when they realized that there was a genjutsu on the floor. "Hey this is the second floor right?" Asked Haku.

"Correct. We need to go up to the third floor." Said Naruto as team 11 started walking towards the stairs. When they started walking up the stairs they heard someone shout. "Drop the damn genjutsu already."

"Wow you're not that smart are you? This was a test to thin out the computation. If you knew it was a genjutsu then why didn't you just follow them?" Said the fake genin pointing to team 11. Everyone turned and stared at team 11.

"Let's go these people are creepy." Whispered Yukie.

"Agreed." Said Team 11 as they all bolted up stairs.

This caught the attention of 2 genin. The first was a red haired boy with dark circles under his eyes, he had the kaji for love on his head, and he had a gourd on his back and had a sand headband on.

**"Gaara I want you to be weary of that blonde kid." Said the voice**

"Why mother?" Asked Gaara.

"**Because he is a threat if you must fight him don't hold back or we will die." Replied the voice.**

**"**Yes mother." Said Gaara as him and his team started walking up stairs.

The second was a tan girl with mint green hair, she had an orange clip in her hair, and she had orange eyes, her outfit consisted of a white midriff shirt underneath it was a mesh shirt that showed her well-toned stomach, she wore a white apron skirt, she had white armlets and had a takigakura headband on her arm. She also had a red cylinder on her back.

**"Fuu please do me a favor follow that blond boy and that redhead and put your hand on them I'll do the rest." Said a female voice.**

"Why Chomei?" Asked Fuu.

**"Please Fuu just do it have I ever led you wrong." Said Chomei.**

"Fine but you better tell me what's going on later." Stated Fuu as she went off to find the two boys.

**In the classroom**

Team 11 walked into the classroom before they were blasted with weak killer intent. "Wow is that all the killer intent they can make." Said Haku.

"I guess it's my turn." Said Naruto with a grin as he blasted Ellie's chakra making several people faint and others wet their pants.

"Did you have to do that? I mean now it reeks in here like a public bathroom." Whined Yukie.

"I'm sorry Yukie but you had to admit it was funny as hell." Said Naruto making Yukie nodded her head.

"Let's go get a seat." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Yeah she's right." Said Haku as the three walked up to the back of the class and sat down. The door opened up to reveal team 8 and 10 talking.

"Hey kiba, Shino, Hinata it's good to see you three made it." Said Naruto.

"Yeah and we are going to rock this compotation." Boasted Kiba.

"Just remember Kiba you have to get through are team first and we won't go easy on you." Replied Naruto with a smirk.

"True but we're better than the last time we had a spar." Said Kiba.

"Yes and Shino and I are not pushovers either." Stated Hinata.

"Agreed." Was Shino's reply.

"Who are you and how do you all know each other." Asked Shikamaru.

"I'm Haku and we all met on a mission." She Replied. Shikamaru nodded his head and sat down at a desk.

Team 7 came walking in when Ino screamed "Sasuke you're here." As she charged towards him only to be stop by Sakura. "Back off Ino-pig he's mine." Screeched Sakura as her and Ino started having a screaming contest making everyone in the room cover their ears.

"You might not want to be so loud you're attracting a lot of unwanted attention." Said a boy with silver hair and glasses, he was wearing a purple shirt.

"Who are you?" Asked Choji.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I've took these examines seven times and I have information on everyone in this tournament." He said pulling out blank cards.

**"Kit he smells like one of the men that made me attack the leaf." Said Ellie.**

"Oh fuck I better find a way to warn the old man." Replied Naruto.

**"Ok kit just be careful." She said.**

Naruto nodded his head and paid attention to Kabuto. "I want Information on Rock lee, Gaara of the desert and Naruto Uzumaki." Said Sasuke.

"Oh no that's no fun that you already know their names. Well ok Rock Lee has done 100 D rank missions 3 C ranks and 1 B rank he has no skills other than taijutsu and his teammates are Neji and Tenten his sensei is Might Gai.

Gaara of the desert has done 50 D ranks 3 C ranks and 1 A rank, it says here he has never been hurt on a mission, his teammates are Temari and Kankuro.

Last is." He was stopped when Naruto put his hand on Kabuto's arm and took the card along with giving Kabuto a little frost bite.

"No one needs to know what I can do." Said Naruto as he ripped up the card.

Kabuto nodded his head and looked at his arm to see he had been burned. 'Damn it felt like he froze part of my arm.' Thought Kabuto before he was interrupted by a puff of smoke.

"Hello gaki's welcome to hell. My name is Ibiki Morino. Now take a number and take a seat." He said.

Everyone nodded and took their numbers before takin their seats. Naruto was on the left Fuu in the middle and Gaara on the right in one row. Ryuuzetsu next to a member of rain and leaf. Then Haku in-between the other two sand siblings.

"Okay gaki's the rules of the test are simple answer 1 through 9 the after an hour and a half I will give you the final question. There is no cheating, if you are caught cheating you will lose 20 points now start." Shouted Ibiki.

"Hey Yukie do you think you can help me cheat." Whispered Naruto.

"Of course I'll go get the answers and bring them back to you." She said before sneaking off to the front of the class. She then skillfully stole them off one of the chunin proctors and brought them back to Naruto. Naruto petted her on the head before writing down the answers.

"Okay Yukie bring this to the others." Said Naruto handing the answers back to her. She nodded and took off to complete her task. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and blacked out.

**Joint Mindscape**

When Naruto woke up he saw that he was on top of Ellie. "Hey Ellie what's up.'" Said Naruto.

**"I don't know kit I didn't bring you here." She said.**

"I was the one who brought both of you here." Said Fuu making Naruto and Ellie look at her. To see a girl around their age standing on the back of an armored beetle with seven tails.

**"Sisters what are you doing here." Said another voice.**

The four turned to see Gaara standing on the back of a tanuki.

**"Hey little brother what's up?" Replied the two other Buji.**

"Hey what's going on mother and why did she say brother." Asked a confused Gaara.

"How about you three catch up well all of us get to know each other better." Said Naruto.

**"Okay Naruto thank you." Said Ellie **before she shrunk down to her human form and kiss Naruto on his lips.

"Ok well we'll be over there if you need us." Said Naruto before grabbing the two others and bringing them to another part of the mind scape.

**With the hosts**

"So why don't we introduce are selves I'm Naruto Uzumaki host to Ellie the Nine tailed fox."

"I'm Fuu host of lucky number 7 Chomie." She said chipper.

"I'm Gaara." He said.

"Nice to meet you two. Well I guess all start." Said Naruto before he told them about his life making the two feel sorry for him because they've lived the same life as him.

"Wow that sucks. I guess all go next. I live in Taki. I live in a tree and my only friend is Chomie. I'm also an orphan. I was kicked out of any store or restaurant. People ignored me and treated me like I don't excised and the council wanted me to be a weapon so I never got to stop training except for five hours when I slept or ate. I can use up to four tails of power by myself before I lose control of myself. I can also fly in my tailed beast form." Finished Fuu.

"Well you now have three friends. Chomie, Ellie, and me. Also my friends know I'm a jinchuriki and their fine with me so I'm sure they will be your friends too. I'm also sure that Gaara and the Tanuki over there will be your friend to." Said Naruto which made Fuu smile and nod.

"Why would you two want to be my friend I'm a monster." Said Gaara.

"No you're not. I mean what makes you think you're a monster?" Asked Naruto.

"Because when I was a child people always tried to kill me but the sand would protect me. It has killed hundreds of people that wanted me to die. My brother and sister are scarred of me. The rest of Suna want's me dead and my own father hired assassin's to kill me." Said Gaara.

"So you're not a monster your father is and you killed those people because they tried to kill you. I will tell you right now that neither Fuu nor I think you're a monster and I'll talk to your brother and sister and make sure that they are not scared of you." Said Naruto.

"So you two will be my friends even thou I killed people." Asked Gaara with hope in his voice.

"Of course we will silly." Said Fuu before bringing Naruto and Gaara into a bone crushing hug.

**With the Buji**

**"So Ellie has a boyfriend." Said Chromei in a teasing voice.**

"You're just jealous because I have a male host who is now my boyfriend." Stated Ellie well pouting at her siblings teasing her.

**"Oh do I have to have a talk with the young boy." Said The Tanuki with a crazy grin.**

**"If any of you try to hurt my Naruto I will rip you to pieces. Just remember Shukaku I'm your older sister and I will kick your ass." Responded Ellie in a demonic voice.**

**"I understand Ellie I will not hurt the boy." Said Shukaku in a scared voice **hoping to avoid his sister's wraith.

"Good now shrink down to your human forms and let's go talk to the hosts." Said Ellie.

The other two nodded before shrinking down. Shukaku had dusty brown hair, golden eyes and was 6'ft, and full of muscle's his skin was pale and he wore black armor like a samurai.

Chromei had long mint green hair down her back, her eyes were a beautiful forest green eyes, her skin was slightly tan and she had a green kimono, she was 5'5 and had c cup breasts.

"Okay let's go talk to our hosts." Said Ellie as the three walked towards their hosts.

**With the hosts**

"So do you guys now any other hosts?" Asked Naruto.

"Nope." They replied.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Said Chomei.

"Oh about are live and are Buji but can I ask why he thinks that you're his mother." Said Naruto trying not to laugh.

"Well I figured it would be easier to talk if he thought I was his mother then some random guy. I mean come on that's just creepy." Replied Shukaku.

"So you're not my mother." Asked Gaara.

"No but instead of being your mother I can be your friend." Said Shukaku.

"That would be nice." Responded Gaara.

"Well yes but it is time for you to wake up the test is almost done." Said Chomei. Then everyone was forced back into the real world.

**Outside the mindscape**

The three kids sat up to see that chomei was right. "Well that was a fun nap." Said Naruto making the other two laugh.

"Okay gaki's time for the last question. Now before I tell you the question you must know that if you answer the question wrong you will forever be genin." Said Ibiki.

"What you can't do that." Shouted a random genin.

"My test my rules deal with it." Responded Ibiki. Then instantly 20 teams left. "Alright anyone else." Said Ibiki when he saw all them shake their head no he smiled and said "Then you all pass." Said Ibiki making every genin looked shocked.

"What do you mean we passed?" Shouted Temari.

"As a chunin you need to be ready for any situation on a mission. Even if that means lack of information." Said Ibiki before a purple ball came through the window with a banner that read.** The sexy and no longer single Anko Mitarashi.**

"Anko you're early and why does it say you're no longer single." Said Ibiki.

Anko blushed from embarrassment. "Well you see I'm dating Naruto along with some other women." Replied Anko with a smirk as she pointed to Naruto.

"Damn kid you got Anko and others? How the hell did you do that?" Said Ibiki.

"I don't know but we should probably get back to the exams." Replied Naruto trying to get off the subject.

"He's right. Everyone meet me at training ground 44 in five minutes and don't be late or you will fail." Said Anko before jumping out the window. Followed by team 8 and 11 well the rest walked out the door.

Ibiki was collecting papers when he stopped at Naruto paper and the answer sheet next to it. 'How the hell did he get the answer sheet' he thought before noticing the note which he picked up and started reading it.

**_Dear Ibiki_**

**_I need you to tell the Hokage that Kabuto is a traitor and is working with a snake freak._**

**_P.s Get a dog it works wonders for picking up women_**.

'This is bad I need to warn the hokage. Then stop by the pet store and pick up a dog.' Thought Ibiki as he walked towards the hokage tower.

**Back with team 11**

"Hey Naruto thanks for giving us the answers." Said Haku.

"No problem but you should really thank Yukie she was the one to steal the answers." Replied Naruto.

"He's right thank you Yukie." Said Ryuuzetsu as she patted the fox on her head.

"No problem but later you can pay me back." Yukie said with a smirk.

"Fine we will pay you back later but now we have to survive in a forest." Said Naruto.

**With Sand team**

Gaara was deep in thought about what happened during the first exam. "Temari, Kankuro I'm sorry about everything." Said Gaara.

"It's okay Gaara and we are sorry for how we treated you. From now on I'm going to be the best big sister I can be." Replied Temari.

"She's right and I'm going to be the best big brother and protect you from everyone." Stated Kankuro.

"Great then I want you two to meet my new friends." Said Gaara.

"Really who are they?" Asked Temari.

"You'll meet them at the forest." Stated Gaara.

**At the forest of death three minutes later**

Team sand jumped down to see other teams standing around. Gaara then saw Fuu walking towards Naruto and his friends. Gaara then started walking towards them along with his siblings.

"Hello Naruto, Fuu how are you  
two." Said Gaara.

"Good Gaara oh right this is Ryuuzetsu, Yukie, Haku, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Guys this is Gaara and Fuu they are like me." Said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you guys." Replied Team 11 and 8.

"Well Temari, Kankuro this is Naruto and Fuu they are my new friends." Said Gaara.

"Nice to meet are little brothers friends." Said Kankuro.

"Yes it's nice to meet you guys." Said Temari.

"Well we were talking about this test. It's going to be a survival test. We will probably have to survive in the forest with what you find in there. Here is a list of plants and section of this place to avoid." Said Naruto handing a map to the three other teams.

"Thanks Naruto but why do we need to avoid these sections." Asked Fuu.

"There are animals in there that are as big as the hokage's tower." Replied Naruto making the other look at him in shock. They then started talking and getting to know each other a little better.

When they saw Anko step forward. "Okay gaki's behind me is training ground 44 better known as the forest of death. Now the point of this test is to survive in the forest and get these scrolls from of the other teams. Every team will either get the heaven or earth scrolls. So you will have to fight another team out for it. Oh before I forget sign these wavers because killing is allowed." Explained Anko as she handed out the waivers.

Once every one was done signing the wavers every team got their scrolls. Team 11 got the heaven scroll and then they walked to the gates and got ready. "Okay Haku you stay in the back because you're more long range, Ryuuzetsu you take the middle because you're mid to close range and Yukie and I will take the front because we're the best trackers." Said Naruto.

"Good plan Naruto but who holds the scroll?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Haku will because she will be staying back so there is a less of a chance she will lose the scroll." Said Naruto.

"Great plan Naruto now let's get ready." Said Ryuuzetsu.

Ten seconds later the gates opened and they heard go so they all jumped into the forest.

**Inside the forest of death**

"Ok there is a lake 10 miles ahead. We should stop there for night fall then continue on track to the tower." Said Naruto.

"Good idea. When we get to the lake we'll discuss the shifts." Said Haku.

"Agreed let's get moving." Replied Ryuuzetsu.

**5 miles to the lake**

They have been running for what seemed like hours. When Yukie finally broke the silence "Hey we got a team following us."

"Fuck okay Haku, Ryuuzetsu let's stop and deal with this." Said Naruto as both girls nodded her their heads and stopped.

Two minutes later a team for rain jumped down. "Hello losers what scroll do you have." Asked the arrogant rain ninja.

"Heaven yours." Inquired Naruto.

"Earth so why don't you just give us the scroll and walk away because you are no match for us." Said the rain ninja arrogantly.

"How about we test that theory come at us with everything you got." Replied Ryuuzetsu.

The three rain genin charged at them head on well Haku jumped back and Naruto charged head on. Ryuuzetsu for her part stayed back to protect Haku. The first rain ninja started throwing punches at Naruto but just couldn't hit Naruto. Naruto finally got the opening he needed and punched the guy in the chest making the rain ninja step back. The rain ninja was trying to get his breath back but Naruto had other planes and brought his foot to the man's neck knocking him out.

The next rain ninja charged at Naruto but unlike the last one landed a punch in Naruto's solar plexus making Naruto grunt before he had to avoid a kick from the other one. The two kept on swinging trying to hit Naruto who was having trouble avoiding them. When Yukie ran in and bit the one on the crotch well Haku threw ice sebons into the other ones neck knocking them both out.

"Thanks ladies I was in trouble there although I think Yukie did the most damage." Said Naruto cringing at the man who got his crotch bit.

Yukie started spiting the taste out of her mouth. "There's only one man I want to put anything into my mouth and that's Naruto." She said not realizing what she just said.

"Um Yukie what do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto blushing. Yukie for her part realized what she said and started blushing and stuttering. "How about we talk about this when we get to the lake." Said Naruto as Yukie nodded her head and they took off to the lake.

**At the lake**

"Okay Yukie and I will take the first shift, Then Haku and last Ryuuzetsu. It will be every three hours so you guys get some rest and get ready for your shift." Stated Naruto making the two girls nod and they went to sleep.

"So Yukie we need to talk about earlier today." Said Naruto.

"I know that I'm a fox and you probably will never feel that way about me but I love you." Shouted Yukie.

"I feel the same way about you and did you forget I'm dating Ellie who is also a fox." Replied Naruto kissing Yukie on the snout.

"Well if that's true then why don't you give me a proper kiss." Said Yukie. Naruto was about to ask what she meant but he was tackled by Yukie in her human form. She then lowered her head and kissed Naruto.

Naruto then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he licked the bottom of her lip asking permission to enter as she happily allowed as there tongues battled for dominates. She slipped her hands under his shirt and started feeling his muscles. Things were about to go farther when they were intruded by Ellie.** "I'm getting horny watching this but you should stop and then continue when you are not in a forest." She said.**

Naruto grunted and broke away from Yukie. "I'm so sorry beautiful but we should stop and continue this when we get to the tower." He said.

"Okay that makes sense but we will continue this later." Said Yukie with a smirk as she turned back into her fox form and laid down on Naruto.

**The next morning**

The rest of the night was uneventful and now team 11 were moving through the forest all being quit. Yukie had a dreamy look on her face. "What happened last night between Yukie and you?" Asked Haku.

"We just talked and made out a little that's all." Replied Naruto.

"I think you rocked her world last night." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Guys I smell Anko and I think she's in trouble." Said Yukie.

"Lead the way Yukie." Stated Naruto.

**With Anko**

Anko was running through the forest looking for her old sensei when she ran into him. "OH hello little Anko it's good to see you again." Said Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru you bastard what are you doing here." Asked Anko with venom in her voice.

"I'm here for several reasons but I won't tell you why." He said with a smirk.

"I'll kill you!" Shouted Anko as she shot snakes at Orochimaru who skillfully dodged before activating her cures mark making her fall to her knees in pain.

"I'm sorry Anko but you are going to die here. I should have killed you all those years ago." He said before bringing a kunai up and just as he was about to bring the knife down he was kicked in the chest curtsey of Naruto.

"Haku, Ryuuzetsu, Yukie get Anko out of here." Said Naruto.

"Hell no Naruto I just found love in you and I'm not letting you do this alone." Said Yukie.

"Fine Ryuuzetsu, Haku get Anko to the tower, Yukie and I will keep him distracted." Said Naruto in a commanding voice making the two girls nod as they grabbed Anko and started running to the tower.

"Who are you?" Asked Orochimaru.

"I'm the one who is going to stop you asshole." Said Naruto as him and Yukie got into a battle stance.

"Funny you think you can beat me alone. Well then it's your funeral. **Shadow snake hands, **He shouted as thousands of snakes came flying at Naruto and Yukie making them dodge the snakes Yukie then used a jutsu called **Ice style: morning frost** then out of her mouth came frost covering the snakes in them. Naruto then threw three flash tags that when they went off blinded Orochimaru giving Naruto and Yukie enough time to escape.

Once the flash wore off Orochimaru looked around and saw the two were gone. "Those fuckers are gone. I guess I'm going to have to kill them later." Said Orochimaru disappearing from sight.

**With Naruto and Yukie**

Naruto and Yukie were jumping threw trees. "Naruto that jutsu took a lot out of me." Stated Yukie. When Naruto didn't respond she turned around to see Naruto leaning up against a tree. "Naruto what's wrong." Said Yukie as she turned around and went to check on Naruto.

"Oh I'm just feeling a little weird let's keep." Naruto never finished because he passed out.

"Naruto are you alright." Said Yukie. When he didn't answer she grabbed him and grabbed him before running to find a shelter.

**With Ryuuzetsu and the others**

"Where are they I'm getting worried." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"I don't know but go back and find them well I bring Anko to the tower." Said Haku.

"Okay be careful and we'll meet you at the tower." Said Ryuuzetsu turning around.

**With Yukie and Naruto**

Yuki had found a cave and brought Naruto inside the cave and laid him down. "I should check him out for injuries." She said to nobody. She examined him and noticed he had a snake bite on his leg. "This is bad he got bit by a poison snake." She stated.

She saw Naruto open his eyes and looked at her. "Don't worry Ellie is patching me up just get some sleep." He said. She was about to argue when she yawned and realized she could barely stay awake so she nodded and fell asleep on top of him.

**With Ryuuzetsu**

Ryuuzetsu was running back to find Naruto when she saw team 8 coming towards her. "Yes I need your guys help. Anko sensei was attacked and Naruto and Yukie stayed back to fight but I don't where they are." She said.

"Don't worry Ryuuzetsu we will find him." Said Hinata.

"Yeah you got something of his that Akamaru and I can smell." Said Kiba.

"Yes here is a kunai he gave me." Said Ryuuzetsu giving Kiba and Akamaru it to smell.

"We got the scent." Stated Kiba taking off towards the cave.

**At the cave**

When they arrived at the cave they saw Yukie was snuggling deeper into his chest for warmth. "Great you two are okay." Said Ryuuzetsu. When neither of them responded the others started getting worried.

"Okay you two this isn't funny." Said Kiba. Again neither moved. Ryuuzetsu then moved to the two and started running diagnoses.

"There fine just tired is all." Stated Ryuuzetsu.

"We should bring them to the tower." Said Shino.

"Agreed I'll carry Yukie can you get Naruto." Said Ryuuzetsu.

Kiba nodded and grabbed Naruto as Ryuuzetsu grabbed Yukie. Team 8 and Ryuuzetsu started running to the tower. They met up with Haku and Anko.

"Hey Ryuuzetsu what happened to those two." Asked a concerned Haku.

"There just extremely fatigued so let's get to the tower." Said Ryuuzetsu as the teams hurried up to the tower.

**At the tower**

Team 8 and 11 just arrived at the tower when Anko woke up. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Anko sensei you're awake." Shouted Haku and Ryuuzetsu.

"Hey gakis where's Naruto and Yukie?" Asked Anko.

"Yukie's in my arms and Kiba has Naruto. They stepped in to fight that man long enough for us to escape." Explained Ryuuzetsu.

Anko turned her head to see both of them past out. "Naruto, Yukie are they okay?" Asked Anko.

"Mainly extreme fatigue so they'll be fine tomorrow after a good night's rest." Stated Ryuuzetsu making Anko nodded her head.

"We should get into the tower." Said Haku making everyone nod their heads.

"Take Naruto because we has to go to an opposed gate." Said Kiba handing Naruto to Ryuuzetsu who took him and put Yukie on top of him as they walked into the tower.

"These are summing scrolls pull them loose and throw them." Said Anko. Ryuuzetsu and Haku nodded before doing as instructed. Then a puff of smoke happened and out of the smoke came Zabuza.

"Nice you guys are the first team here. Now what happened to those three?" Asked Zabuza.

"We were attacked by Orochimaru. I was taken out first then my students got involved and I don't know what happened after that." Said Anko with a down cast look on her face.

"We don't know either Naruto told us to get Anko and run like hell." Said Haku.

"Ok well bring those two up to the rooms and take a break for the next three days. I'll take her to get check out by the medics." Said Zabuza taking Anko from Haku. Ryuuzetsu and Haku then took Naruto and Yukie upstairs and put them in a bedroom before going to a separate one.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up from his snake poising and realized Yukie was still on his chest so he decided to pet her for a while.

Yukie opened her eyes and smiled at Naruto being up. "Morning Naruto I'm really glad your up." She said.

"I am to." He said before taking in his surroundings. "It looks like we made it to the tower." He said.

"Well then let's continue what happened in the forest." Said Yukie turning into her human form. Then the two ended up in another headed make out session.

**With Haku and Ryuuzetsu**

Haku and Ryuuzetsu were sitting on opposite beds when Haku's stomach growled. "I think we should see if Naruto and Yukie are up and get some food." Said Haku.

"Agreed." Said Ryuuzetsu as her and Haku got up and let the room only to run into Fuu, Gaara, his siblings, and team 8.

"Hey you two we were looking for you two." Said Kiba.

"Why." Responded Ryuuzetsu.

"We were wondering where Naruto is." Said Gaara.

"Oh follow us we were just going to check on those two." Said Haku leading them towards Naruto's room.

**Back with Naruto and Yukie.**

The two were still passionately kissing when Yukie stop long enough to take off Naruto's jacket and shirt. When they started back up but this time they started feeling each other up. This was the scene the others walked in on.

"We were coming to see if you two were hungry but obviously you two just wanted to eat each other." Stated Ryuuzetsu well blushing at the two.

The two stopped and Yukie got off Naruto then glared at Ryuuzetsu. "You couldn't wait longer you had to interrupted us." She said.

"Sorry how where we supposed to know that you guys were doing that." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Fine but you owe me for this." Was Yukie's response before turning back to her fox form?

"So we're going to go get food." Said Naruto trying to get off this topic.

"Yeah unless Yukie and you want to continue what you were doing." Said Kiba with a smirk.

"No you fuckers ruined the moment so let's go fucking eat." Stated Yukie walking out of the room.

"She's really pissed at you." Said Naruto following Yukie.

"Oh crap." Said Ryuuzetsu and Haku as everyone else followed them.

**Two days later**

Everyone was now waiting to see if any other team showed up. Ten minutes later six more teams showed up. "Good now that that the time limits up any team that's not here has failed. Now before the next round does anybody want to forfeit?" Asked the Procter. Fuu's teammates and Kabuto forfeited.

"Is that it?" Asked the proctor. When he saw no one else raise their hands he nodded and said "Okay since we have people drop out you with the green hair will be put on the team that lost a member. Now you have a month to train before the finals now I want each team leader to pick a number.

Every team leader picked a number and showed them to the proctor. Naruto's team had 1, Kiba's team had 2, Neji's team had 3, the rain team had 4, team 7 had 5, team 10 had 6, Gaara and his team had 7, the sound team had 8 and Fuu and her substitute team had 9.

"So Team 11 vs team 8, team 9 vs team rain, team 7 vs team 10, team sand vs team sound, and the mix team will have a three way between the winners of round 1 and 2. Be back here in a month." Said the Procter.

Everyone nodded and started taking off. "Okay Haku, Ryuuzetsu tell Anko and the others that Naruto and I will be back two days before the finals." Said Yukie before she grabbed Naruto and disappeared.

"Where the hell did those two go?" Asked Haku.

"Who knows we'll find out when they come back for the finals." Said Ryuuzetsu.

**Yukie's home world**

When they arrived at Yukie's home world Naruto landed in a pile of snow. "Yukie where are we." He asked shivering.

"We're in my home world follow me." Stated Yukie running towards a hole in the snow followed by Naruto.

**Yukie's family den**

The two arrived at the den and Naruto was freezing. "Yukie its fucking cold." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry ill warm you up later but first you have to meet my mother." She said. Naruto turned red and nodded before having to dodge a battle ax.

"How are you and what are you doing in are queens den?" Asked a huge fox the size of Gamubunta.

"Tundra calm down he's with me." Shouted Yukie using her big voice.

"Princess Yukie you're back. I'm sorry I didn't see you." Said Tundra bowing to Yukie.

"Its fine Naruto this is Tundra he is one of the strongest foxes there are to battle." Stated Yukie.

"Nice to meet you." Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry for attacking you it's just my job to protect the queen." He said bowing his head.

Naruto walked over and scratched the big fox behind the ear making it purr. Then another fox walked into the room and tackled Yukie. "Sweetie your back did you find some on to summon you?" Said the female fox.

"Yeah mom this is Naruto and he is going to summon us." Replied Yukie pointing to Naruto.

She turned her head and her mouth dropped open. Tundra one of the toughest foxes was on his back leg going crazy do to Naruto petting his stomach. "Now he might be a great summoner. Come here Naruto." Said Yumi.

"Okay Yumi I'll be right there." Said Naruto as he stop petting Tundra much to the big fox's disappointment.

Yumi turned into her human form** (looks like Yukie's just a little older)**. She then walked to Naruto and walked around him and started poking him like he was a piece of meat. "So what's your relationship with my daughter?" She asked.

"I'm her boyfriend mam." Said Naruto.

"Oh so you're her boyfriend have you two mated yet." Asked Yumi.

"Um n-no we h-haven't yet." Stuttered out an embarrassed Naruto as Yukie turned red.

"Well then." Yumi then pulled Naruto's pants down. "Now I can see why you haven't yet. You would probably rip her in two." She stated making Naruto blush and Yukie passed out with a bloody nose.

"I think you knocked out your daughter." Said Tundra pointing to Yukie.

"I guess you're right." Said Yumi looking at her daughter.

Naruto pulled up his pants and grabbed Yukie. "I'm going to take her to her room." Said Naruto as he ran to find Yukie's room leaving a laughing Yumi and Tundra behind.

**Yukie's bedroom**

Naruto had just walked into Yukie's room and looked around the room before landing on her bed. Naruto brought her to the bed and laid down with her before falling asleep.

**The next morning**

Yukie woke up on top of Naruto's chest. "Hey you're awake." Said Naruto sleepily.

"Yeah I'm sorry about my mother pulling your pants down." Said Yukie embarrass by her mother's actions.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Naruto when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yukie when you and he are done with whatever you're doing your mother wants you two." Stated Tundra.

"Let's get up and talk with my mother about your training." Said Yukie getting up and stretching.

"Yeah hopefully she doesn't pull off my pants again." Said Naruto. Yukie nodded her head as the two walked to the kitchen.

**In the kitchen**

Naruto and Yukie came walking into the kitchen to see Yumi, Tundra and two other foxes sitting in a circle. "Yo mom what are you doing." Said Yukie.

The foxes all turned their heads to look at the two. "Yukie I'm glad you're awake." Said Yumi with a smile.

"Well you did pull my boyfriend's pants and underwear down making him flash me." Stated Yukie making the other foxes laugh.

"Oh that awesome Yumi." Said Tundra.

"Oh I know it was but enough games. Naruto what's your taijutsu stance, how good are you in genjutsu and do you like pranking." Asked Yumi.

"For taijutsu I use fox claw, genjutsu I'm not that good at and I love pranking people." Said Naruto.

"You now fox claw?" Asked all the foxes in the room excluding Yukie who already knew.

"Yeah Ellie taught me it." He replied.

"Um who's Ellie?" Asked Tundra.

Naruto was about to respond when a puff of smoke appeared and out came Ellie. "I'm Ellie. Also known as the Kyuubi." She said.

"You're the Kyuubi. It's an honor to meet you." Stated Yumi sticking out her paw. Ellie stuck out her paw and the two shook paws.

"So what are your plans for training Naruto?" Asked Ellie.

"Ice ninjutsu, work on his fox claw, weapons training and genjutsu, work on my daughter's chakra capacity and stamina and then before they leave all have Naruto sign the artic fox contract. Now Naruto you have meet Tundra, this is Tundra's older brother glacier and this is Frost. They make up are elite team. Tundra will teach you weapons and fox claw, Glacier will teach you ice ninjutsu and Frost will teach you genjutsu. The first week will be with Glacier, the second week will be with Tundra and the last week will be with Frost but be careful she's a pervert." Explained Yumi.

"Are all female foxes perverted?" Asked Naruto making the two male foxes nod their heads.

"Oh Naruto use shadow clones to maximize your time here. They can help you train in katas, ninjutsu and taijutsu but not physical training which you have to do yourself." Said Ellie.

"Well come on Naruto let's go learn ice ninjutsu." Said Glacier as him and Naruto walked out of the room.

**Frozen lake training ground**

"Okay Naruto today I'm going to teach you a few ice jutsu's. The first is ice style: ice wall jutsu which creates a frozen wall of ice that protects you. The second is ice style: ice dragon jutsu. It creates a frozen dragon that when it's a target even if it's a scratch it will freeze them just around the wound but still and the last one is ice style: exploding ice dragon jutsu. Now this jutsu has two parts, one is the blast radius. The explosion will kill anyone close to the explosion and do damage to anyone within a 20 foot radius. Now the second part is when it explodes it will riddle all around with shards of ice making it good for taking out large groups of opponents." Explained Glacier with a smirk.

"What do I do sensei?" Asked Naruto trying to hide his excitement.

"Make 599 clones and have them separate into 3 groups one for each jutsu. Then you will join each group for two hours with a 30 minute brake in-between got it." Said Glacier.

"Yep **Multi shadow clone jutsu.**" Naruto shouted and created the clones. Then all the clones separated and Naruto joined the first group in making the ice wall.

**With Yukie, Yumi, Ellie and Frost**

"So Yukie you ready to train." Asked Yumi.

"Yes mother what's the first step." She inquired with a smirk.

"We are going to increase your chakra capacity so you can do more jutsu's. I want you to jump from snow bank to snow bank using chakra to keep you from falling through the snow banks." Said Yumi.

"Okay mom." Said Yukie as she started her the exercise.

"Yumi I had a question." Said Frost.

"What is it dear?" Was Yumi's reply.

"I was wondering if I could stay with my sister Yukie in the human world for a while." She asked.

"I don't see why not. You can come with me when I go to cheer her on." Said Yumi.

"Yes of course but you two will be petted a lot by the other females that live there. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find some rabbits for Naruto to cook." Said Ellie disappearing from sight.

"The boy can cook rabbit to. He's going to fit in just fine." Said Yumi watching her daughter practice.

**With the other members of team 11**

"Okay since Naruto and Yukie disappeared and your team work is perfect we are going to train you individually. I'm taking Haku and Anko is taking Ryuuzetsu." Said Zabuza. The two girls nodded and Zabuza and Haku left leaving Anko and Ryuuzetsu alone.

"Okay Ryuuzetsu you'll work on taijutsu the first two weeks, then ninjutsu for the next week and then you will work on medical scrolls the last week." Stated Anko.

"Yes sensei let's do this. What style am I going to learn?" She asked.

"You're going to learn my style. I'm going to take you on as an apprentice. Like Zabuza and Haku and Naruto and the foxes." Stated Anko.

"Wow thank you Anko sensei." Said a teary eye Ryuuzetsu.

"No problem. Now true snake style requires you to be flexible and strike the opponent precisely." Said Anko.

"Yes sensei." Said Ryuuzetsu. Anko nodded and started showing Ryuuzetsu the begin katas. Ryuuzetsu started doing the katas and Anko would fix her flaws whenever she saw one.

**With Zabuza and Haku**

"Ok Haku your training will be learning defensive jutsu's and refining you skills. Naruto is an all-around when it comes to ninjutsu. He has offence and defensive jutsu do to his elements, Ryuuzetsu has a heavy offence but low defense ninjutsu and you will have heavy defense and low offence so you can cover the holes on the team. So I will be teaching you defense jutsu the first two weeks and offensive jutsu two weeks. I want you to try and learn these three jutsu's in the next two weeks. They are **Water style: water wall jutsu, Water style: water shield jutsu** which creates a personal shield that you can use to move well protecting yourself, and** Water style: water dome jutsu **which creates a huge dome of water that protects you and your team from anything but underground attacks." Explained Zabuza.

Haku nodded her head and said "Yes Zabuza sensei." Before she got to work.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto finished his training for the day and he made decent progress. He could make an ice wall up to his knees, make a small snow dragon and a little explosion when he set it off. Now he and Glacier were walking back to the den.

"Good job today kit." Said Glacier.

"Thanks Glacier. I'm glad but these jutsu's are hard as hell to learn." Said Naruto exhausted.

"Yeah kit but you'll learn them soon." Stated Glacier.

"Okay you're right let's go to the den." Said Naruto.

**At the den**

The two walked in to see the others staring at them. "What took you two so long? Naruto get your ass in the kitchen and make me some rabbit that Ellie caught." Shouted Yukie.

"Of course Yukie right away." Said Naruto running into the kitchen not wanting to face Yukie wraith if she doesn't get her rabbit.

"Wow sweetie you have him whipped." Said Yumi.

"Yep he is a wonderful man and wait until you taste his cooking." Said Yukie with a dreamy look on her face.

"Well is he a good kisser?" Asked Frost. Yukie nodded her head and started daydreaming.

"I think you broke your sister." Said Tundra with a smirk.

Naruto then shouted "Dinner is done Yukie."

They all looked at where Yukie was to see she was gone. "We might want to hurry up before Yukie eats all the rabbits." Stated Ellie running into the kitchen followed by the other.

**In the kitchen**

They saw Yukie already digging in to the food so they just followed her lead and dug in. "So Yukie are you and Frost related?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah we're twin sisters and we share everything along with are mother." Said Yukie before going back to eating.

"Yes so Yukie do you want to share him with us?" Asked Frost.

Yukie choked on her rabbit before looking at them. "Sorry it's not just my decision. It's Anko's, Ryuuzetsu, Ellie's, Tsunami and my decision." She said.

"So he already has multiple women and two foxes well at least we know we have a shot." Said Yumi.

"Um why do you two even want two I mean we barley know each other." Stated Naruto.

"It's a fox thing." Said the four female foxes.

"We don't want to date him." Shouted the two brothers.

"Fine it's a female fox thing." Said Yumi.

"I'm going to bed." Said Naruto getting up and being followed by Yukie and Ellie.

"We're going home see you two tomorrow." Said Glacier as him and Tundra walked out.

"Well Frost what are you going to do?" Asked Yumi.

"Well it's a cold night so I'm going to snuggle with my sister." Said Frost with a perverted grin.

"Why would oh that why. Then I might have to join you." Said Yumi catching on to her daughter's train of thought. The two then joined Yukie and the others in bed.

**Two days later**

Naruto was waiting at the training ground for Glacier to start the training. Naruto would wake up to Yumi, Frost, Ellie and Yukie in bed with him every morning and he was fine with it because it keeps him warm in the cold brutal nights. His training was going great he was able to make a 7 foot height, 4 foot wide and 11 inches thick wall of ice to protect himself, the ice dragon was now 5 foot long and would probably break ribs if it hit someone in the chest, and the exploding dragon now created a 10 foot crater and the shrapnel went about 20 feet peppering the area. Naruto and the two brothers got close and Naruto was now like there little brother.

"Okay kit I'm going to teach you one more jutsu's and help you with the **rasengan**. Now the jutsu I'm going to teach you is **Frozen Tundra**, it's like the **hidden mist jutsu** but with more benefits. Pretty much it turns the area into this making enemy's reaction times go down along with limit the jutsu's they can use. I also want you to create two new jutsu's by yourself one offence and one defensive. So let's get started kit." Explained Glacier.

"Yes sensei let's get started." Exclaimed Naruto as he made 1000 **Shadow clones **and had 500 hundred work on the **frozen tundra Jutsu**, 300 hundred to work on the second step of the **Rasengan and **100 hundred clones each to work on creating new jutsus. He would alternate every hour to help the clones out well Glacier gave him tips every once and awhile.

**Four days later**

Naruto had finished the two jutsu's he was creating. The first one he called **Ice style: frozen spike pit**. It was an offensive jutsu. When Naruto slams his hands on the ground and a hole about 5 foot in diameter opens up and in the pit is 30 long spikes. The defensive one was called **Ice armor**. He can only where it for about 5 minutes before he has to drop it because of the cold but defensive wise the only type of jutsu that works is fire types but if he uses **frozen tundra **with it the armor can beat fire style. Speaking of **frozen tundra** he could make the battle field drop to 10 degrees and drop 2 inches of snow making it harder for people that don't know how to fight in the snow weaker. He was half way done with the second step of the rasengan.

"Well Naruto it was fun training you but it's time you get trained by my little brother." Said Glacier.

"Yep thanks bro." Said Naruto hugging the bigger fox.

"No problem just don't let it get out that I let you hug me. I do have a reputation to uphold." Stated Glacier making Naruto nod. Glacier then left and Tundra showed up.

"Hey Naruto it's time for your taijutsu and weapon training." Said Tundra with excitement in his voice.

"Hell yeah let's get started." Shouted Naruto.

"Great put these on." Said Tundra as he threw Naruto a pair of fingerless gloves.

"So what do these do?" Asked Naruto as he put on the gloves.

"Put chakra into them and see." Said Tundra with a smirk.

Naruto nodded and put ice chakra in it and three ice claws appeared. "Bad ass." Said Naruto.

"Yes these are call claw gloves. You see the claws turn into whatever chakra you put into it. So if you put fire they turn to fire got it." Stated Tundra.

"Yes sensei." Said Naruto.

"Good now we're going to have a spar you using those claws and me using mine." Said Tundra.

Naruto nodded his head and then Tundra charged him making him jump out of the way. Naruto then charged at him making him smirk as he jumped out of the way. Naruto kept swinging and Tundra kept dodging. "How the fuck can you keep dodging your fucking huge." Said Naruto.

"I'm not sure maybe you're just slow." Stated Tundra who then went on the attack making Naruto dodge. The two's claws finally locked. Naruto not being as big as Tundra had to jump back and avoid the big fox's claw. Naruto then got a punch in making the fox smirk before he wrapped his tail around Naruto's leg and tripped him. He then tackled Naruto and laid down on him. "Sorry Naruto but I win." Said Tundra.

"Yeah but next time I'll beat you." He said playfully punching the fox making the fox laugh.

"Yeah sure now make 1000 clones to work on the **Rasengan. **Well you and I work on taijutsu and weapons training now let's go and start training. I want you to do three laps in the snow, then do 50 pushups and sit-ups, then we will have a spar only using are claws and then finally you will practice your katas on the snow man setup around here." Said Tundra.

Naruto nodded his head and got his training started.

**One week later**

Naruto had finished his training with his weapons and taijutsu training. Naruto was proficient with his claws not as strong as the foxes but was getting there. For his taijutsu he was very proficient to the point he could take on any low ranking chunin in a fight and win. He finally finished the second step of the **Rasengan** and was starting on the third.

"Well kit are fun time is done and now it's time for you to work with Frost." Said Tundra.

"This will be interesting." Said Naruto.

"Yep just don't let her trick you." Said Tundra laughing as he left and then Frost showed up.

"Hey time to start on your genjutsu training and to try and finish the **rasengan." **Said Frost.

"Yep sensei what do we do first?" Asked Naruto.

"Well for the first three days I'm going to train you in realsing genjutsu and the **rasengan**. Then the last four days I'm going to train you in creating genjutsu and the **rasengan** are you ready." She asked.

"Yes sensei." Was Naruto's reply.

"Good then I'll start with D rank genjutsu's. Make 500 clones and have them work on the **rasengan." **She said making Naruto nod and does as she says. They then start training.

**With Anko and Ryuuzetsu**

"Okay Ryuuzetsu this is elemental paper I want you to put chakra into this so we can find out if you have a second element." Said Anko.

Ryuuzetsu nodded and did as she was asked. The paper burnt and slightly turned to dust. "So what does this mean?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"You have fire and earth affinities so I will teach you one fire style for 4 days and start you on the earth element." Said Anko making Ryuuzetsu nod.

Before they could continue they heard Sarutobi's voice and they turned around. "Hello hokage whats going on and who is he." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"His name is Jiraiya he is the biggest pervert in the leaf." Said Anko.

"Ah Anko it's good to see you again." Said the man now known as Jiraiya said.

"Fine pervert why are you here thou." Asked Anko

"We're here to talk to Naruto." Said Sarutobi.

"Oh he and Yukie disappeared after the exams. She said they would be back a few days before the exams." Said Ryuuzetsu.

"Well I really wanted to talk to him but I guess it can wait until he gets back." Said Sarutobi.

"Got it we'll tell you the day he gets back." Said Ryuuzetsu. The two older men nodded before disappearing from the training ground

"Okay well the fire jutsu I'm going to teach you is **Fire style: fire dragon jutsu.**" She said making the hand signs. Ryuuzetsu nodded and followed her hand signs. She tried to make a dragon but it didn't work. "Keep trying." Anko said.

**With Haku and Zabuza**

"Haku I'm going to teach you three offensive water jutsu's that I want you to learn. **Water style: water dragon jutsu, Water style: water clone jutsu** and **Water style: water imprisonment jutsu." **Said Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza sensei." Said Haku who started doing the hand signs that Zabuza wanted her to do.

**Four days later**

Naruto was working his ass off for the chunin exam finals. He can now dispel up to low B rank genjutsu thanks to Frosts training and was a quart of the way done with the last step of the **rasengan. "**Okay Naruto I am going to start teaching you how to do genjusu's. The two I'm going to teach you is **aurora borealis **which releases a bunch of colorful lights that making the enemies dizzy, **the second is white out, **and it makes the only thing they can see is snow." She explained.

"So the two genjutsu's are to confuse the enemy am I right." Said Naruto.

"Yep so let's get started and be careful these will be hard to learn do to your chakra capacity." Replied Frost.

"Yes sensei." Responded Naruto as he made 500 clones and had them start on the **Rasengan **as he started on the genjutsu training.

**With Anko and Ryuuzetsu**

**"**Okay Ryuuzetsu we are going to start on your earth element training. Now I want you to grab a leaf pump earth chakra into it." Said Anko

"Yes Anko sensei." Said Ryuuzetsu as she grabbed a leaf and tried to do it but nothing happened.

"Keep trying since this is your second element it will be harder to do. I want you to concentrate your chakra into this leaf so keep trying and I'm sure you'll get it." Said Anko trying to give Ryuuzetsu confidents.

"Yes Anko sensei." Said Ryuuzetsu with conviction in his voice.

**The day before Naruto's and Yukie's return**

Naruto had finished his training and was now sitting in the den with Tundra. "Hey Naruto ever been sledding?" Asked Tundra.

"No is it fun?" Inquired Naruto.

"Hell yeah follow me kit." Said Tundra as he and Naruto ran out of the den leaving the four females alone.

"Ellie I need to talk to you about something." Whisper Yukie.

"About what?" Asked Ellie.

"Well the last few days when I've been around Naruto I've wanted to jump him and ride him till I can't walk." Yukie replied.

"Silly girl you're in heat. So just give into your urges and do it with him." Said Ellie with a smirk making Yukie pass out from the thought.

"Is my sis okay." Asked Frost.

"Yeah she's fine just resting up for tonight." Said Ellie laughing.

"What?" Asked the other two.

"Nothing." Was Ellie's reply as the other two shrugged their shoulders.

**Later at the den**

Naruto and Tundra walked in to see the four females talking. "Hey ladies whats up." Said Naruto.

"Nothing just talking about you." Said Ellie.

"Good things I hope." Said Naruto.

"OF course Naruto. We would never talk bad about you but Naruto." Yukie said before jumping on Naruto's chest and putting her head next to his ear. "I want to finish what we started in the forest." She whispered before licking his ear making Naruto turn red.

"What did she say to him because I've never seen her act like this?" Said Yumi. Ellie brought Frost and Yumi close before whispering what happened in the forest of death and tower making the other two turn red.

"Wow sis is more perverted than me." Said Frost.

"Yep but I don't blame her." Stated Yumi with a perverted giggle.

"Well good night you four Naruto and I are going to bed." Said Yukie as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the bed room.

"Well I guess we're sleeping in a different room tonight. Damn I didn't expect her to listen to my advice" Said Ellie. The other two nodded their heads.

Naruto put up a privacy seal before Yukie turned into her human form and the two spent half the night going at it.** (Use your imagination)**

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up to Yukie snuggling into his chest. 'Damn her stamina can match mine.' He thought.

"Morning Naruto." Said Yukie with a small smile.

"Morning Yukie how are you feeling this morning?" Asked Naruto.

"I think you split me in two so I won't be able to walk and will probably need to have Ryuuzetsu and Hana heal me." She replied with a smirk as she turned back into her fox form.

"Okay I'll carry you." Said Naruto picking her up and walking into the kitchen.

**In the kitchen**

Naruto carried Yukie into the kitchen making the others look at him. "My daughters a woman." Shouted Yumi with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah mom but I think he split me in two." Stated Yukie with a smirk.

"Great so did you use protection or are you going to have a litter of kits." Said Yumi.

"No we didn't do you think I could get pregnant." Said Yukie.

"Maybe, maybe not but Naruto sign this." Said Yumi throwing Naruto the fox contract. Naruto signed the contract. "Naruto you and your family now are going to be your summons. Yukie is your familiar along with Frost now so I'll be stopping by from time to time to see my daughters." Finished Yumi.

"Yeah well we should probably get back to the compound. Wait did you just say Frost is staying with us?" Inquired Naruto.

"Yep Naruto just don't get both my daughters pregnant." Said Yumi with a foxy grin.

"Don't worry I won't." Stated Naruto.

"Good then let's go." Said Yumi as they all transport to the compound.

**At the compound**

Anko, Ryuuzetsu, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume, Haku, Tsunami, Hinata, Mikoto and Ayame were hanging out having a girl's day at the compound when Naruto and the four foxes appeared. "Naruto you guys are back, who are the other foxes and what happened to Yukie." Asked Mikoto making Naruto and Yukie's faces turn red.

"Um here take her I have to go start dinner." Said Naruto giving Yukie to Ayame and running out of the room.

"Okay that was weird. So what happened?" Asked Mikoto.

"Well you see I'm in my heat cycle. So yesterday I grabbed Naruto brought him in to my bedroom and how do you say I ride him like there was no tomorrow." Yukie said as her nose started bleeding.

"So how good was he?" Asked Mikoto.

"Amazing but he split me in two. So do you think maybe you could heal me?" Inquired Yuki.

"Yeah." Said Ryuuzetsu as she healed Yukie.

"So who are you?" Asked Tsume.

"I'm Yumi, that is Frost my daughter and I can see you already know my other daughter Yukie." She said as everybody introduced themselves.

Then someone knocked on the door. Anko opened it up to reveal the hokage and Jiraiya. "Hello hokage Naruto is back so please come in with the pervert." Said Anko letting the two in.

"Good where is he?" Asked Sarutobi.

"In the kitchen cooking." Said Yukie still getting healed.

"What happened to you?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I got hurt training but who's the other man." Said Yukie.

"I'm Jiraiya how are you able to talk." He inquired.

"We are artic foxes and summons I'm Yumi and these are my daughters Yuki and Frost." She said.

"I didn't know you guys had summons." Said Jiraiya.

"Naruto can summon us." Said Yukie getting up from being healed.

"Oh so he signed your contract that's nice." Said Jiraiya slightly sad about Naruto not being able to sign the toad contract.

"Dinner is done." Shouted Yukie running into the kitchen along with the others, Zabuza and Inuari walked into the kitchen to see Naruto was back.

"Naruto you're home." Said Inuari running to Naruto and hugging him.

"Hey Inuari how are you doing." Said Naruto.

"Good school is going well but I missed you." Inuari said.

"I know." Said Naruto.

They all sat down and started eating. "So Naruto how was your training?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Great I learned a few new jutsus and also." Said Naruto holding out his hand as he formed a **rasengan.**

"You learned the **rasengan."** Shouted everyone.

"Yeah I did." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Awesome." Said Anko

"Yep so old man what so you want?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto since you were gone I didn't tell you this but you have to be married by the end of the chunin exams. Also this is Jiraiya your god father." Said Sarutobi.

Time froze for everyone sitting around the table as the two old men looked down in shame. Naruto then stood up and ran out of the house. "Naruto I'm going to go after him." Said Yukie standing up and running out of the house following Naruto's scent out of the house.

"You better start explaining what you've been doing these last 13 years before we kill you." Stated Ellie.

"Look I had a spy network to take care of. Plus growing up on the road was no life for him." Said Jiraiya.

"Did you ever think to stop by and see him you asshole." Shouted Tsunami shocking everyone at the table.

"Mom." Whispered Inuari.

"No I figured he would be better without me and Tsunade in his life but I was wrong." Said Jiraiya.

"Who's Tsunade?" Asked Yumi.

"My old teammate I never told her Naruto survived. She thinks he died along with his parents." Said Jiraiya.

"Why he could have had family." Shouted Tsunami.

"You would not understand." Stated Jiraiya.

"Ellie can you lead me to Naruto and Yukie." Said Tsunami. Ellie nodded and lead her towards the two.

"Do you have a picture of Tsunade?" Stated Yumi.

"Here." Said Jiraiya handing Yumi a picture of Tsunade.

"Thank you." Said Yumi calling fourth two trackers and handed them the picture to find her and bring her to the leaf.

"What was that about Yumi?" Asked Anko.

"It's a surprise." Replied Yumi with a grin that made everyone in the room turn pale.

"Normally when Naruto, Yukie or Ellie has that grin it means something bad is going to happen." Said Sarutobi hiding behind his student.

"My daughters are just like me." Stated Yumi.

**With Naruto and Yukie**

Naruto was crying into Yukie well she held him. "W-what am I g-going to do? I h-have to be married by four days f-from now. T-then what do I do about my g-godfather and g-godmother." Sobbed out Naruto.

"Shh calm down Naruto we will figure it out now just relax." Said Yukie in a calm and soothing voice well rubbing his back.

"O-okay Yukie you're r-right." He said.

"Of course I am." She said pumping her hand in the air.

Then Ellie and Tsunami came into the clearing and hugged Naruto. "Naruto are you okay?" Questioned Tsunami.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine." Said Naruto.

"Good let's get back to the house." Said Ellie. The other nodded and started to head home.

**Back home**

"So what are you going to do to make it up to Naruto?" Asked Anko.

"If he lets me I'm going to train him and take him on as my apprentice." Stated Jiraiya.

"I'm sure he will. It will take a while though. He is just like Kushina in that aspect." Said Mikito making Jiraiya pale.

"I thought he was going to take after his father not his mother." Replied Jiraiya.

Naruto and the others walked through the door to see everyone talking so Naruto snuck upstairs wanting to figure everything out. The others walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Where's Naruto and is he okay?" Requested Sarutobi.

"He went upstairs to think about what's going on. So can you two please leave so we can discuss the issue of Naruto needing to marry one of us in our days?" Said Yukie glaring at the two men for making her Naruto cry.

"Yes we should be going." Said Sarutobi as the two walked out of the house.

"Now we need to talk about who gets to marry Naruto." Said Yukie as the other girls nodded.

"How are we going to decide with nobody getting mad?" Asked Ryuuzetsu.

"I got an idea." Said Yukie with a crazy grin.

"What are you thinking Yukie?" Asked Tsunami.

"We write our names on a piece of paper and put it in a hat. We then have Zabuza who is a neutral party pull out a name and that person will be his wife." She explained.

"It's perfect so the five of us put our names in this hat and we decide who marries him." Said Tsunami.

"Yes that way we leave it up to chance." Said Yukie as she and the others wrote down their names and put it in a hat. Then Zabuza shuffled up the names in the hat and drew one.

"Well I guess Yukie congratulations are in order you two are getting married." Said Zabuza.

"Thank you Zabuza." She said before walking out of the room and then she shouted "I'm getting married hell yeah." She then ran upstairs into Naruto's room.

"Yay my daughter is getting married." Said Yumi crying happily.

"This sucks my baby sister is getting married before me." Stated Frost making the others laugh.

**Upstairs Naruto's room**

"Hello Naruto I have some news for you." Said Yukie.

"Really Yukie what is it." He replied.

"Well the girls figured out the marring issue. You and I are going to be married." She shouted the last part as she tackled Naruto.

"What so you and I are going to be married but how did you guys decide that?" Asked Naruto.

"That's simple we put our names in a hat shuffled them up and had Zabuza pick one." She explained.

"Wow you make it sound so simple but I guess that's why you're a genius." Said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto but let's go to bed and we'll discuss are wedding tomorrow." Stated Yukie as she laid on top of Naruto.

**"**Fine Yukie let's go to bed." Said Naruto.

**With the trackers**

"**I wonder why Yumi wants us to find this lady." Said Tr1.**

**"I don't know but let's not fail her." Said Tr2.**

**"Agreed lets hurry up before she gets pissed off." Replied Tr.**

The two then took off trying to find Tsunade. They checked several towns and villages before they found her in a town called Tanzaku. She was walking down the street arguing with a black haired lady.

"Come on Shizune lighten up a little I'm not hurting anyone." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade all you do is drink and gamble maybe if you grew up a little then I wouldn't have to be responsible all the time." Shouted Shizune.

The two then turned a corner to see two white foxes staring at them.** "Are you Tsunade?" Asked Tr1.**

**"Yes and who is the other woman and are you going to eat the pig." Said Tr2 **making the pig oink in fear.

"Yes I'm Tsunade this is Shizune and the pig is not for eating. Now I have a few questions for you two. Who are you, why can you talk, how did you find me and what do you want." She stated in a firm voice.

**"In order I'm Tr1 this is my brother TR2, we can talk because we're summons, we found you by using this picture to track you down and last our orders are to bring you to our boss by force if necessary." He explained in a calm voice.**

"Don't make me laugh what you going to do you little shrimp." Said Tsunade laughing.

The two foxes smirked and froze her into a block of ice.**" Now will we going to have to freeze you and pork chop in a block of ice or will you come willingly?" Asked TR2.**

"We'll come willingly. I really don't want to be frozen." Said Shizune looking at the two foxes a little scared.

******"Good then let's get back to the leaf and our boss." Said TR2** as he grabbed Tsunade and they made their way back to the leaf.


End file.
